Kamu
by UL-chan
Summary: Complete and Canon. Enjoy!
1. Sasuke

**WARNING: OOC(maybe), EYD payah, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan, gakjelas, belepotan, kurangsanasini, ide cerita pasaran daansebagainya. Yap, perkenalkan aku author baru di fandom ini^^. Aku masih belajar untuk membuat fic XD. Yo semua salam kenal ^o^/**

**Tak mau banyak berbasa-basi, ENJOY the fic guys ;D**

**Kalo gak suka gak usah maksain, silahkan tekan 'back'. **

**Satu lagi, setelah membaca silahkan tinggalkan jejak disini ;D gatooarii  
**

**.**

Kau harus tau, hidup itu pilihan. Tidak seperti daun mengikuti arah angin yang terus membawanya sampai terjatuh dengan dramatis ke tanah. Kau boleh tetap bertahan di tangkai dan nikmati semilir angin yang membelaimu jika kau mau dan berusaha agar tak terlepas-

.

Hidup itu perjuangan. Bagaimana memperjuangkan hidupmu dengan menyandarkan dirimu pada dendam. Seperti halnya aku.

.

Tapi saat aku melihatmu yang hidup sama sepertiku. Tidak, hidup kita tidak sama. Hanya saja kita _merasakannya_ bersama.

.

"Kau tidak merasakan kasih sayang- maupun cinta, yang kau dapatkan hanyalan penderitaan- dan penghinaan, apa yang salah denganmu?. Tidakkah semua orang memperlakukanmu dengan hak yang jelas telah menempel pada jasadmu semenjak kau lahir ke dunia ini?"

.

"Betapa terlukanya kau-"

.

"K-kita berdua s-sama terluka-"

.

"Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu"

.

_tes_

.

"Kau benar-benar seorang gadis payah, lemah- tidak berguna"

.

.

"…..Hn.."

.

" –Aku benci mengakuinya. Nyatanya aku lebih lemah tanpa kau-"

.

.

.

**-KAMU**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (tidak pernah never selalu always, yeah!)**

**Story by: ul-chan**

**Pairing: SasuHina (my first fic)**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah-muda membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka saat melihat sosok yang menghampirinya dari gerbang Konoha. Seorang pemuda berambut raven, pemuda yang sudah lama ia nantikan dalam hidupnya.

"Sa-suke kun?" Sakura tergagap, bibirnya gemetar tatkala menyebut nama-itu. Mata emeraldnya tak berhenti menatap sang pemilik mata onyx yang pekat itu. Apa ia tengah bermimpi?. Bertemu kembali dengan pemuda yang sangat ia kagumi, lebih tepatnya ia cintai.

Tapi mau apa kedatangan pemuda bermata onyx itu? Menghancurkan Konoha? Oh, Konoha telah rata dengan tanah, semuanya hancur gara-gara penyerangan yang bermodal dendam- dan kedaiaman semata. Lalu? Pemuda ini mau apa? yang Sakura tau, Sasuke berkhianat pada Konoha agar menjadi kuat- lalu bisa membalas dendam pada kakaknya Uchiha Itachi-tapi itu masa lalu. Urat nadi Itachi sudah ditebas oleh pedang Sasuke. Ya,sudah lama sekali Itachi mati. Sakura menelan ludah. Ia memang mencari kebenaran perihal kakaknya Sasuke yang membantai klan Uchiha karena perintah para petinggi Konoha sebagai sebuah misi. Misi terakhir sebelum berkhianat dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Sekarang orang terakhir dari klan Uchiha sedang berada di depannya.

"-Sakura"

"Berhenti kau-" Sakura tercekat, ia mengacungkan kunai ke arah Sasuke. Kakinya bergetar dan jantungnya memompa darah dengan ritme yang cukup cepat.

"Sekali kau melangkah kemari- kubunuh kau-" suara Sakura gemetar, di satu sisi ia ingat bagaimana ia sangat tergila-gila pada pemuda berambut biru kehitaman tersebut. Di satu sisi lagi ia harus ingat tujuan pemuda ini adalah menghancurkan desa-nya yang memang sudah rata oleh tanah.

"Tenanglah, aku tak bermaksud untuk membalas dendam, Itachi-nii telah mengatakan dengan jelas padaku dendam tak kan membuat hidupku tenang" Sasuke mengangkatkan kedua tangannya menandakan ia takkan berbuat apa-apa.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, "Ja-jadi apa yang-"

"Aku kembali"

Iris emerald Sakura yang redup kini bercahaya, "Benarkah?" matanya berbinar. Emerald itu menampakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang ia nanti sejak lama.

**traak**

Kunai yang Sakura pegang terjatuh. Pemiliknya berlari mendekati Sasuke. Air mata pecah membanjiri matanya dan membuat irigasi kecil yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"..Aku tau…Sasuke..kau..aku tau….kau pasti kem-…" kata-katanya belum berakhir tapi ada sesuatu yang menancap di punggungnya yang menyebabkan mulutnya tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pedang Sasuke menusuk tubuhnya dari belakang. Berakhir di dada kirinya Sakura. Lalu ditarik kembali pedang yang menembus dadanya itu. Segumpal darah pun keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Aahk!" Emeraldnya bulat sempurna.

"Sa-suke?" matanya masih mengaliri irigasi kecil. Ada keheningan sejenak sebelum tubuh Sakura ambruk.

"…Dari dulu….menyukaimu..selalu-" gadis itu pun tumbang sembari tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang baru saja ditusuk Sasuke.

"…Tch.." Sasuke menjawabnya tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

Dia tatap tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak berdaya didepannya, lalu mengatakan tujuannya dengan cukup jelas.

"Aku kembali untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tertawa diatas penderitaanku. Sakura, kaulah salah satunya.."

* * *

Kini Sasuke berjalan menyelusuri semua jalan di penjuru desa. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan baru di desanya yang cukup bagus. Tenda-tenda berdiri megah, bangunan hancur, gedung Hokage, sekolah ninjanya dulu- akademi, semuanya telah luluh lantak rata dengan tanah. Yang masih berdiri tegak hanyalah para patung Hokage.

Tch, Sasuke sepertinya harus segara menemukan orang yang pantas merasakan betapa marahnya Sasuke saat kejadian kelam itu terus berputar di proyektor otaknya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terburu-buru bagaimana pun juga. Sampai pada akhirnya mata onyxnya menangkap sesosok rival terbesarnya yang berambut kuning cerah tengah berada di dalam tenda darurat.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya, berlari menghampiri rival abadinya tersebut. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan pedang andalannya dan mengaliri cakra petir pada pedangnya.

Tunggu dulu! Bukankah terburu-buru itu bukanlah tindakan yang tepat?. Terlalu mencolok jika tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Maka Sasuke meredam segala gejolak emosinya dan bersembunyi di atas dedaunan pohon yang menjulang tinggi- Sasuke beruntung, ia masih dapat bersembunyi atas kecerebohannya tadi.

Melihat situasi dan kondisi, itu yang terpenting untuk menentukan tindakan apa selanjutnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Raut wajah Naruto menampakan wajah kekhawatiran yang sangat berarti untuk Sasuke. Mayat Sakura pasti telah ditemukan. Terlihat para ninja media menggotong jasad Sakura dengan tandu. Mereka semua mengobatinya dengan semua yang mereka bisa. Naruto berteriak penuh kecemasan dan mengeluarkan tetesan air bening yang keluar dari matanya- tanda tak terima.

Bagi Sasuke semua itu belum cukup menjadi obat penderitaannya yang ia rasakan sakitnya selama hidup. Masih kurang, sangat kurang. Kali ini Sasuke berancang-ancang akan mewujudkan impian terakhir Naruto, berbaring bersama Sakura-selamanya. Kakinya terjulur kebawah, ia turun.

Tak tahukah kau Sasuke, ada seorang gadis lagi yang memperhatikanmu dari belakang. Ia terus mengawasi semua gerak-gerikmu. Mata bulannya tak mau lengah menyaksikanmu. Surai panjang indigonya menjadikan sebuah identitas.

Sasuke baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menemui Naruto, ia dihadang oleh gadis bersurai indigo.

"U-uchiha Sa-sasuke"

Meskipun tergagap, tapi keteguhan bukan berasal dari mulut semata. Lihatlah matanya. Manik lavender itu menatap Sasuke tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"B-berhenti.."

Kedua tangannya membentang. Tanda tak memperbolehkan Sasuke memasuki wilayahnya.

"-Hyuuga"

Sasuke menyapanya singkat. Alisnya berkerut mengingat siapa gadis yang tengah menghalanginya ini.

"H-hinata, a-aku Hinata. T-temanmu di a-akademi.."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke merobek mulut orang yang mengatakan semua kata tabu- 'teman'.

"Tch..aku tak pernah mengenalmu. Kau hanya peganggu. Pergi kau, atau kubunuh sekarang juga" onyx Sasuke menatap tajam gadis lavender tersebut. Kini pedangnya terhunus ke udara.

"K-kau memang tidak pernah mengenalku, Sasuke-san." Tangannya masih terbentang. Ia tidak gentar.

"U-untuk apa membunuh o-orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat menunggu kata selanjutnya yang terlontar pada mulut gadis itu.

"T-tidak ada gunanya. Seharusnya kau tau i-itu".

Bibir Hinata kemudian membentuk siluet senyuman, "T-tapi kami semua kenal siapa k-kau.." ia menurunkan tangannya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil kemudian dia berteriak menggelegar.

"Tentu saja! Akulah orang terakhir di klan Uchiha! Mana mungkin kalian semua tidak mengenalku!"

Meskipun Sasuke berteriak dengan aura menyeramkan, Hinata masih berani menatap mata Sasuke.

"B-bukan mengenalimu seperti itu-" ia sengaja memberi jeda pada kata-katanya.

"M-mengenali kehidupanmu yang kelam itu S-sasuke-san. K-kami semua telah mengetahuinya.."

Mulut Sasuke bersiap tertawa mencemooh lagi, tapi lagi-lagi Hinata memotongnya.

"K-kami atas warga desa m-minta maaf..atas semua yang terjadi padamu-" Hinata membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"K-kalau kau masih m-merasa masih kurang, a-aku akan meminta semua warga desa- para petinggi- bahkan H-hokage sekalipun untuk hormat sepertiku."

Hinata melanjutkannya lagi tanpa memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"A-aku mewakili mereka semua. M-maafkan kami, S-sasuke-san. Kembalilah ke desa Konoha."

Jantung Sasuke berdetak tak karuan. Seluruh warga desa meminta maaf padanya,? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Warga desa memintanya pulang. Kembalilah ke kampung halamannya seorang. Apalagi orang yang membujuknya kembali adalah Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

Bohong jika Sasuke tak mengenal Hinata, gadis kikuk dan yang paling lemah yang ia ketahui di akademi. Tapi gadis indigo itulah yang membuat Sasuke terperengah kaget. Dulu, Kakashi pernah bercerita padanya tentang ujian chuunin saat Hinata melawan sepupunya-Neji. Hinata terus mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melawannya, semua orang tau Hinata itu lemah tapi semangatnya yang tinggi itulah yang membuatnya tidak terlihat lemah. Neji memang dendam pada Hinata, karena ayah Hinata membunuh ayah Neji. Yang mengagumkan bagi Sasuke, bagaimanapun kejamnya Neji, Hinata tetap memaafkannya dan tidak berbalik dendam pada Neji. Sampai pada akhirnya Hinata kalah dan sekarat melawan sepupunya yang tak punya belas kasihan sama sekali. Saat itulah Naruto turun tangan dengan menantang Neji. Begitu mendengar nama Naruto yang membela Hinata dan mendukungnya, saat itu juga Sasuke menyesal mengapa ia malah berbaring tak berdaya tak berbuat apapun untuk gadis yang pertama kali ia kagumi.

Meskipun..Sasuke tak bisa mengikuti Hinata dengan memaafkan semua yang pernah terjadi padanya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda..semua warga desa yang meminta maaf padanya!

"T-tentang klan-" mulut Hinata tercekat dan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, " K-kau bisa membangkitkannya la-lagi.."

Harus Hinata akui, kata terakhirnya membuatnya merona hebat. Karena itu ia masih membungkuk 90 derajat agar Sasuke tak harus melihat wajahnya yang merona.

Membangkitkan klan? Sasuke memutar bola matanya sebentar. Ya, hanya di desa tempat kelahirannyalah ia bisa membangkitkan klannya kembali. Itu-yang diwarisi Itachi-nii saat pertarungan terakhir melawan Kabuto.

Dan orang yang akan menemaninya membangkitkan klan adalah gadis ini..tak ada gadis lain yang mengisi hati dan pikirannya selain gadis kikuk ini..

Untung sekali Hinata membungkuk. Sehingga tak perlu juga melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis dan pipinya merona.

"Kalian akan menerimaku?"

Terucap juga sebuah jawaban yang melegakan bagi Hinata, ia mulai meluruskan punggungnya sembari mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku membunuh teman-ku sendiri tadi"

Hinata menstabilkan emosinya. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"H-haruno Sa-sakura?" Hinata memintanya sebuah ketegasan.

"Ya. Aku membunuhnya. Masihkah kalian menerimaku?"

Hinata terdiam. Mungkin ia tengah berpikir. "T-tentu Sasuke-san" kembali ia memberi jeda. "Sakura-san tidak mati-"

Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Aku membunuhnya, mana mungkin ia tidak mati" alisnya beradu.

"T-tidak, S-sakura-san hanya tidak sadarkan diri"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"K-kami menyembuhkannya d-dengan sekuat tenaga.."

"Tapi tadi-Naruto…" Sasuke tak sabar.

"N-naruto-kun histeris karena Sakura-san tak mau siuman. T-tapi ia baik-baik saja. S-sungguh" Hinata meyakinkan. Sasuke masih membeku tak percaya.

"P-percayalah Sasuke-san, S-sakura-san baik-baik saja. T-tapi ia tak sadarkan diri. E-entah sampai kapan.." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

Sekejap Sasuke menghampirinya dan menepuk kepala Hinata.

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Hinata tak sanggup untuk meluruskan pandangannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tetap menunduk. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Hinata takut..

"T-tidak S-sasuke-san."

Takut Sasuke mengintimidasi apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik mata bulannya…

Keheningan tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti keduanya. Hinata tetap menunduk, berkelit dari tatapan kelam Sasuke.

"Baik. Aku percaya padamu. Sekarang tunjukan jalan menuju tenda Sakura. Buktikan apa yang ucapkan itu"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sungguh ia masih tak berani menatap onyx itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi pada tubuh si gadis bersurai indigo ini saat ia bertanya tentang Sakura. Tak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan. Sasuke masih bisa memprediksi tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Hanya saja ia lebih memilih diam dan menikmati alur cerita perlahan-lahan. Semuanya akan terbongkar pelan tapi pasti.

**-Tbc-**

Huft…butuh beberapa kali aku merombaknya…..aaarghhh gila sendiri.

Terlalu singkat ya? Atau malah terlalu panjang?

gaje ya? sulit dimengerti? aneh?

Karena aku newbie, mohon maaf banget ceritanya terlalu amatiran….

gaya bahasa tatanan kata...waah aku masih harus banyak belajar dari senior dan semuanya disini :D

Tolong beri aku flame/masukan/tambalan/komentar/pengarahan sanasini/atau apa saja(?) dengan cara me-repiu (**itu klik yang biru biru)**

Semuanya akan aku tampung dengan sukacita dan lapang dada.. yey xD

Last, Mind to review?

**r**

**e  
**

**v  
**

**i  
**

**e  
**

**w  
**


	2. Hinata

Yooo~ akhirnya bisa updet express….sempat harap-harap cemas kira-kira bisa updet secepatnya T.T *curcol dikit*

Kali ini akan dipenuhi dengan kenangan masa lalu, yang bertuliskan–_italic_ gini berarti itu lagi flashback ya. Lagi mengupas masa yang lampau ^^

Yosh hanya itu saja, selebihnya Happy Reading~

**WARNING: OOC(maybe), EYD payah, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan, gakjelas, belepotan, kurangsanasini, ide cerita pasaran daansebagainya. Yap, perkenalkan aku author baru di fandom ini^^. Aku masih belajar untuk membuat fic XD. Yo semua salam kenal ^o^/**

**Tak mau banyak berbasa-basi, ENJOY the fic guys ;D**

**Kalo gak suka gak usah maksain, silahkan tekan 'back'. **

**Satu lagi, setelah membaca silahkan tinggalkan jejak disini ;D.**

**.**

.

"_Hinata..tolong aku.._"

.

"_T-tolong s-sabar sebentar lagi… S-sebentar lagi_.."

.

"_Berjanjilah…_…"

.

.

"_Cukup! Sudah cukup!_"

"_T-tapi itu belum cukup untuk menutup lukamu, S-sakura-san_"

"_Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama..Hinata.."_

.

"_A-aku akan m-menyembuhkan lukamu dalam waktu secepatnya, S-sakura-san itu janjiku! S-sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi_…"

"_Sudah kubilang cukup! Lagi pula aku sempat mengobati dadaku saat dia berhasil menusukku. Keadaanku tidak terlalu parah! Bukan janji itu yang kuminta darimu!. Tolong kejar Sasuke dan bujuk dia kembali. Lalu_…."

.

"_Berjanjilah untuk membantuku Hinata,…bantu aku membuat Sasuke menyesal telah menusukku_…."

.

.

**-KAMU**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (tidak pernah never selalu always, yeah!)**

**Story by: ul-chan**

**Pairing: SasuHina (my first fic)**

.

_Pertarungan Hokage kelima dengan Uchiha Madara menggugurkan pahlawan lagi untuk Konoha. Nenek Tsunade telah mengharumkan namanya dengan menyelamatkan lima Negara mengikuti jejak Hashirama Senju dengan bertarung melawan Uchiha Madara dan mengorbankan nyawanya._

_Desa Konoha kali ini kehilangan seorang Hokage hebat dan ia juga seorang ninja medis hebat. Untungnya Sakura dan Shizune pernah berguru pada Tsunade-sama._

_Kelam. Suasana Konoha sangat kelam. Tatanan politik desa belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kakashi-sensei dipanggil untuk menjadi pengganti Tsunade-sama sementara waktu. Bala bantuan selalu tergerak. Untungnya Konoha masih mempunyai cadangan makanan yang memungkinkan. Tanaman obat-obatan sekarang bisa digunakan untuk mengobati luka para ninja yang membludak. Obat-obatan yang memang telah diproduksi kini telah habis._

_Ninja medis jadi orang yang paling dicari sekarang._

_Sakura, Shizune, Hinata dan Ino jadi orang-orang yang cukup dicari._

_Shizune dan Ino masih berkeliling mencari korban yang mungkin tak terdeteksi .Sementara Sakura dan Hinata bertugas merawat para ninja yang berpusat di tenda darurat._

_Tapi Sakura sudah cukup lama tak kembali ke tenda. Dia bilang dia ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar dan melupakan kenangan indah bersama Hokage-sama kalau dia sedang mengobati itu-dia seakan membuka kembali kenangan yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menangis._

_Hinata terdiam dalam tenda seorang diri. Semuanya sudah selesai._

_Hanya satu yang belum selesai. Kemana perginya Sakura? Kenapa sudah selama ini dia tak kembali?_

_Apa ada yang terjadi diluar sana? Entahlah. Memastikannya itu yang harus dilakukan saat ini oleh gadis bersurai indigo itu._

_Ia melompat keluar._

* * *

"_S-sakura-san!"_

_Hinata berteriak saat melihat Sakura tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia balik tubuh gadis merah muda itu, lalu mengobati luka di dadanya dengan cakra yang mulai menipis._

"_C-cakra ku tidak cukup…Sakura-san bertahanlah…"_

_Suatu keajaiban Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Hinata tersenyum bahagia mengetahui bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja._

"_S-sakura-san betahanlah..aku akan membawamu ke tenda..disitu pasti banyak Ninja medis yang tengah beristirahat…"_

_Tangan Sakura yang berlumuran darah itu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang akan menggendongnya._

"_Tidak usah..aku tidak apa-apa. tingglkan aku disini!"_

"_S-sakura-san!"_

"_Tinggalkan aku disini..aku sudah tak punya harapan..aku…"_

_Sakura kembali menangis pelan. Hinata menatapnya iba._

"_K-kau masih punya harapan Sakura-san..tenang saja…kami ninja medis hebat seantero desa ninja"_

"_Ah…untuk apa aku hidup kalau aku tak diberi harapan oleh__**nya**__…"_

_Hinata sedikit mencerna kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia tengah menceritakan setiap detik, kejadian, semuanya tentang __**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

"_Sampai pada akhirnya…dia menusukku..dia membunuhku..aku bertahan hidup untuk yang satu ini..menceritakan keluh kesahku kepada orang yang terkahir bertemu denganku.."_

"_Uukh!" Sakura mengeluarkan cairan kental berbau besi._

"_S-sakura-san sudah! Jangan banyak bicara lagi, aku akan segera membawamu…"_

"…_..Tinggalkan aku disini…."_

"_T-tidak!"_

"_TINGGALKAN AKU DISINI!"_

_Hinata ketakutan. Bagaimana mungkin ia yang berniat baik lalu dibalas dengan tatapan dan teriakan mengerikan dari gadis merah muda yang seharusnya lemah lembut seperti rambutnya._

"_Hinata…kau ingin menolongku kan?"_

_Hinata mengangguk. Ia sangat polos._

"…_Kau akan menolongku..menyembuhkan sakit yang kurasa kan?. Dengarkan aku baik-baik"_

_Hinata menatapnya dengan seksama._

"…_Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali, kau tau sekarang. Tinggalkan aku dan cepat hentikan dia. Bujuk dia dengan apapun. Aku percaya padamu bahwa kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, Hinata.."_

_Hinata sedikit kaget. Apa ia harus melakukan semua yang terlihat mustahil untuk orang sepertinya? Membujuk Uchiha Sasuke. Bertemu dan bertegur sapa saja belum pernah saat di akademi. Mana mungkin sekarang-_

"…_.Kau mendengarku kan, Hinata?Bujuk dia dengan apapun. Otakmu terkenal encer, Hinata. Pikirkan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya terpaku dan kembali ke konoha dengan tenang.."_

"_M-meski harus berbohong sekalipun?"_

"_Apapun…semuanya akan ku tanggung….Naruto juga pasti akan sangat mendukungmu Hinata…ia akan berterimaksih dan membalas perasaanmu kalau kau berhasil…"_

_Hinata tercekat. Perasaannya? Naruto? Ah…mengingatkan Hinata saat insiden Pein dulu. Ketika ia menolong Naruto dan mengutarakan perasaanya. Hingga sekarang..Naruto belum menjawabnya. Bukan, Hinata bahkan tidak berharap Naruto memjawabnya, ia hanya berharap Naruto tau bahwa dari dulu hingga sekarang perasaan Hinata sama sekali tak berubah._

_Membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali…kemudian ia dan Naruto.._

_Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus murni menolong orang lain tanpa pamrih. Bukan karena ingin mendapat Naruto. Benar-benar murni karena menolong Sakura yang kehilangan harapan._

_Harapan? Hinata kau juga kehilangan harapan beberapa kali!_

_Hinata berdiri ia abaikan semua suara yang berkicau di kepalanya, tetap ia akan melalukan apa yang Sakura katakan. Hinata tak mungkin bisa menolaknya.._

"…_.Satu lagi….berjanjilah padaku…"_

"…_..tentang hal ini….berjanjilah padaku….kau akan menolongku kan Hinata?"_

"**_Berjanjilah untuk membantuku Hinata,…bantu aku membuat Sasuke menyesal telah menusukku_…**."

* * *

_Berlari. Melompat. Mengejar Sasuke. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura membawa Sasuke kembali. Dengan mengikuti beberapa rencana yang Sakura pinta. Harus cepat..sebelum….-Sasuke!_

_Sasuke melompat ke dahan yang cukup tinggi. Hinata juga bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan. Jarak 5 meter mungkin cukup agar Sasuke tak menyadari kehadirannya. Semoga saja ia tak menggunakan sharingan._

_Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata memperhatikannya dengan mata byakugan. Berharap Sasuke belum menyadari kehadirannya._

_Tak lama Sasuke pun turun dan mengeluarkan pedang. Kaki Hinata gemetar..apakah harus secepat ini rencana Sakura ia jalankan?_

_**Mengajak Sasuke kembali. Membujuknya dengan cara apapun**__.._

_Sakura yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadapnya. Cerita palsunya. Keadaan..semua yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata akan ditanggung oleh Sakura._

_Sakura yang berkata begitu. Hinata hanya harus membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan membuat Sasuke memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk.._

_Untuk membangkitkan klan bersamanya._

…_**.cepatlah!**_

"_U-uchiha Sa-sasuke" ucap Hinata pelan. Sasuke meliriknya. Padahal suara Hinata sangat pelan. Matanya menatap onyx kelam Sasuke._

_**..bawa Sasuke kembali..**_

_Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. Ia membentangkan kedua tangannya. _

"_-Hyuuga"_

_Sasuke mengatakan marga sang gadis indigo tersebut. Alisnya berkerut menatap wajah Hinata._

"_H-hinata, a-aku Hinata. T-temanmu di a-akademi.."_

_Hinata mencoba untuk tidak gugup dihadapan seorang nuke-nin._

"_Tch..aku tak pernah mengenalmu. Kau hanya peganggu. Pergi kau, atau kubunuh sekarang juga" onyx Sasuke menatap tajam gadis lavender tersebut. Kini pedangnya terhunus ke udara._

"_K-kau memang tidak pernah mengenalku, Sasuke-san." Hinata masih membentangkan tangannya. Ia tidak boleh gentar._

"_U-untuk apa membunuh o-orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal?"_

_Hinata berusaha seoptimal mungkin untuk membuat Sasuke mendengar semua ucapan –bualan._

_Sasuke terdiam._

"_T-tidak ada gunanya. Seharusnya kau tau i-itu"._

_Hinata tersenyum. "T-tapi kami semua kenal siapa k-kau.." ia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap mata Sasuke lembut._

_Sasuke tertawa kecil kemudian dia berteriak menggelegar._

"_Tentu saja! Akulah orang terakhir di klan Uchiha! Mana mungkin kalian semua tidak mengenalku!"_

_Meskipun Sasuke berteriak dengan aura menyeramkan, Hinata masih berani menatap mata Sasuke. Ya..Hinata pun sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke._

"_B-bukan mengenalimu seperti itu-" ia sengaja memberi jeda pada kata-katanya._

"_M-mengenali kehidupanmu yang kelam itu S-sasuke-san. K-kami semua telah mengetahuinya.."_

_Menghirup nafas. Tegang._

_Mulut Sasuke bersiap tertawa mencemooh lagi, tapi lagi-lagi Hinata memotongnya._

"_K-kami atas warga desa m-minta maaf..atas semua yang terjadi padamu-" Hinata membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat._

"_K-kalau kau masih m-merasa masih kurang, a-aku akan meminta semua warga desa- para petinggi- bahkan H-hokage sekalipun untuk hormat sepertiku."_

'_Sakura-san yang akan bertanggung jawab' Hinata menundukan kepalanya._

_Kemudian ia melanjutkannya lagi tanpa memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk berbicara._

"_A-aku mewakili mereka semua. M-maafkan kami, S-sasuke-san. Kembalilah ke desa Konoha."_

_Sasuke terdiam kembali. Mungkin ia tengah berpikir. Hinata juga sedang berpikir keras untuk mempengaruhi pikiran Sasuke. _

"_T-tentang klan-" mulut Hinata tercekat dan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, " K-kau bisa membangkitkannya la-lagi.."_

_Harus Hinata akui, kata terakhirnya membuatnya merona hebat. Membangkitkan klan? Sakura bermimpi sekali untuk membangkitkan klan dengan pemuda Uchiha ini. _

"_Kalian akan menerimaku?"_

_Terucap juga sebuah jawaban yang melegakan bagi Hinata, ia mulai meluruskan punggungnya sembari mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke._

"_Aku membunuh teman-ku sendiri tadi"_

_Hinata menstabilkan emosinya. Apakah ia masih harus berbohong?._

"_H-haruno Sa-sakura?"_

"_Ya. Aku membunuhnya. Masihkah kalian menerimaku?"_

_Hinata terdiam. Berbohongkah? Apa harus berbohong demi Sakura? Demi janji?._

'_..Sakura…' batin Hinata pedih. Sampai seperti inikah?_

"_T-tentu Sasuke-san" ia menelan ludah. "Sakura-san tidak mati-"_

_Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Aku membunuhnya, mana mungkin ia tidak mati" alisnya beradu._

"_T-tidak, S-sakura-san hanya tidak sadarkan diri"_

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_K-kami menyembuhkannya d-dengan sekuat tenaga.."_

"_Tapi tadi-Naruto…" Sasuke tak sabar._

"_N-naruto-kun histeris karena Sakura-san tak mau siuman. T-tapi ia baik-baik saja. S-sungguh" Hinata meyakinkan dengan seyakin-yakinya. _

'_Sasuke.. .kumohon percayalah…!' lagi-lagi batin Hinata berteriak._

"_P-percayalah Sasuke-san, S-sakura-san baik-baik saja. T-tapi ia tak sadarkan diri. E-entah sampai kapan.." Hinata menundukan kepalanya._

_Bohong. Bohong lagi. Lagi. Demi menutup kebohongan yang kebohongan yang terus keluar dari mulut gadis indigo itu._

_Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Ia takut pancaran kebohongannya terlihat jelas di mata lavendernya._

_Dalam sekejap Sasuke menghampirinya dan menepuk kepala Hinata._

_Hinata kaget bukan main- ketahuankah?_

"_Apa kau menyesal?"_

_Menyesal. Hinata sangat enyesal berbohong yang sekian kalinya padamu Sasuke! _

_Hanya saja Hinata terlalu takut….._

"_T-tidak S-sasuke-san."_

…_.untuk jujur._

_Takut Sasuke mengintimidasi apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik mata bulannya…_

_Keheningan tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti keduanya. Hinata tetap menunduk, berkelit dari tatapan kelam Sasuke._

"_Baik. Aku percaya padamu. Sekarang tunjukan jalan menuju tenda Sakura. Buktikan apa yang ucapkan itu"_

_Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia masih harus memutar otaknya._

* * *

Sasuke berjalan pelan beriringan dengan Hinata untuk melihat 'kenyataan' bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja.

Orang-orang desa meskipun mereka berdiam di dalam tenda, tapi mereka juga tak bisa berdiam terus. Kebutuhan hidup harus diutamakan. Karena itu mereka semua berlalu lalang dan menyapa Hinata dengan singkat- dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa mereka semua menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"…M-mereka masih butuh adaptasi, Sasuke-san…itu dia tenda dimana Sakura-san dirawat. Ayo kesana!.."

Hinata segera menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap diam.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak menunduk lagi sekarang. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'ada apa?' , dasar bodoh!"

Hinata menatapnya bingung. Mungkin..ia berbuat sesuatu yang ganjil. Hm?

"Aku berubah pikiran! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, mengakulah! Apa yang kau sembunyikan!"

Mata sharingan yang semerah darah menatap manik lavender Hinata tajam. Pandangannya kini sudah beberapa senti lagi.

"T-tidak….! Tidak!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke keras. Sampai Sasuke terjerembab jatuh ke tanah. Kemudian Hinata berlari menuju tenda dimana Sakura dirawat. Dia ingin Sasuke mengejarnya mengikutinya masuk ke dalam tenda.

…ternyata tidak!

Hinata terdiam di dalam tenda. Termenung sendiri. Bingung sendiri apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi. Ia melihat Sakura sedang terbaring nyenyak.

Untung sekali disini tak ada siapapun. Naruto pasti sedang keluar untuk mengambil air. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Itu pasti.

Tangan mungil Hinata lalu memegang tangan Sakura pelan.

"….A-apa..aku sanggup, S-sakura-san?" tanyanya miris.

Hening.

Mungkin Hinata harus kembali untuk membujuk Sasuke lagi.

Tapi tangan yang terbaring lemah itu mencengkram tangan mungil Hinata yang beberapa detik lagi pergi.

Cengkraman itu terus mengerat. Iris emeraldnya terbuka.

"….Janji..adalah hutang, kau harus melunasinya. Dengan nyawamu!..."

-**Tbc-**

Fuuuh! Capeek… kilat banget sumpah yang chap kedua ini, pasti banyak yang typo nih.

Ini semua gara-gara paket perhari! Aargghh! *lagi-lagi gila sendiri*

Maaf-maaf. Maafkan aku yang gaje ini *dasar*

Bagaimana? Chap ini agak panjang kan? Atau malah sama aja? Dx

Mulai kerasa konfliknya? Letak permasalahannya? Kerasa kan kerasa? *kok maksa*

Maaf kalau agak berantakan. Hn..hn….mendokusai nih paket perhari *jari tengah*

.

**Balasan Reviewer :3**

**sasuhina-caem:** makasih. aku juga suka Sasuhina. khukhu *tertawanista*. ini chap dua udah agak dipanjangin *bletak* . maksih ya repiuan-nya. minta repiuan lagi? XD

**Moku-chan:** tadinya mau begitu..tapi...konfliknya kan ada di Sakura.. *eh kok malah spoiler. tunggu chap 3 deh. pokonya 'Sakura' nya bakal puas ;)

**sasuhina lovers**: iih..makasih banget udah suka. waah aku masih amatiran udah dibilang senpai. gak pantes~! Dx thanks repiunya. minta lagi? XD

**Yamanaka Thata**: siap graaak! tanda baca? tanda baca dimana ya? *plak thanks repiunya. minta lagi? XD

**mamoka**: aduuuh jangan panggil senpai, blm pantes . huwaa. okee ini udah updet kilat kok ;D thanks repiunya. minta lagi? XD

**Hakouru Endou**: ya...kayaknya kurang genre sih.. thanks repiunya. minta lagi? XD

**Diadem yg tak bsa login dri tdi**: puas bgt doong. hoho. oh iah typo. teliti juga kamu ;D thanks repiunya. minta lagi? XD

* * *

kemungkinan chap 3 bakal agak lama di updetnya. huhu maaf yaaa DX insya Allah aku updet jumat-sabtu depan *aku akan berusaha ttebane!*

ulangan-ulangan lagi menjamur nih... ;( huhuhuhiks *shannaroh!*

gaje ya? sulit dimengerti? aneh?

Karena aku newbie, mohon maaf banget ceritanya terlalu amatiran….

gaya bahasa tatanan kata...waah aku masih harus banyak belajar dari senior dan semuanya disini :D

Tolong beri aku flame/masukan/tambalan/komentar/pengarahan sanasini/atau apa saja(?) dengan cara me-repiu (**itu klik yang biru biru)**

Semuanya akan aku tampung dengan sukacita dan lapang dada.. yey xD

Last, Mind to review?

**r**

**e  
**

**v  
**

**i  
**

**e**

**w**


	3. Sakura

Konbanwa minna~

Senangnya bisa updet tepat di hari yang aku janjikan XD *jum'at*

Aku jadi tersungging sendiri saat membaca ficku yang chap 2 yang Sakuranya berkata:

"…**.Janji..adalah hutang, kau harus melunasinya. Dengan nyawamu!..."**

Waduh..wkwkwk…ia ini juga aku usahakan dengan sepenuh jiwa raga *plakk

**Tak mau berbasa-basi lagi, Happy Reading~**

**WARNING: OOC(maybe), EYD payah, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan, gakjelas, belepotan, kurangsanasini, ide cerita pasaran daansebagainya. Yap, perkenalkan aku author baru di fandom ini^^. Aku masih belajar untuk membuat fic XD. Yo semua salam kenal ^o^/**

**Tak mau banyak berbasa-basi, ENJOY the fic guys ;D**

**Kalo gak suka gak usah maksain, silahkan tekan 'back'. **

**Satu lagi, setelah membaca silahkan tinggalkan jejak disini ;D. gatooari**

"…_ia tak pernah sekalipun melirikku…"_

.

"…_ia tak pernah sekalipun menerimaku.., memberiku kesempatan, melihat kesungguhanku…"_

_._

"…_.apa ia tak pernah memikirkan aku? Perasaanku? Hatiku?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Apa artiku bagimu-__**Uchiha Sasuke…**__?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-KAMU**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (tidak pernah never selalu always, yeah!)**

**Story by: ul-chan**

**Pairing: SasuHina (my first fic)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 #Sakura**

.

_Air mata itu kembali menetes. Emeraldnya kembali meredup disusul dengan menutupnya kelopak matanya. Menekan aliran tangisan agar bisa melintasi aliran di pipinya sekali lagi._

"_Sa..suke-kun…." gumamnya lirih._

_Tangannya kembali memegang dadanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah sedikit demi sedikit. Memastikan bahwa kejadian ini __**benar-benar**__ terjadi. Kejadian dimana ia sangat memimpikannya bertemu pangeran cintanya dan kembali ke desanya._

"_-Sakura.."_

_Perkataannya yang memabukkan itu masih mengiang di telinga Sakura. Bagaimana cara ia menyebut namanya. Bagaimana ia menyebutkan mengganti nama marganya menjadi Uchiha._

_Sudahlah…Itu semua mimpi. Mimpi yang benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan. Sakura meyakininya. Meskipun Sasuke menusuk dada Sakura. Tapi bagi Sakura penusukan ini akan menjadi sebuah jalan baru untuk mewujudkan mimpinya yang sudah lama ia nantikan. Begini,Sasuke menusuk dadanya bukan? Sebuah keberuntungan atau __**kebetulan**__ semata?kenapa Sasuke bisa meleset menusuk Sakura?. Menusuk dada kiri, sebuah tempat yang tepat untuk menembus jantung Sakura. Kenapa pedang Sasuke sama sekali tidak melukai jantung Sakura?. Kenapa pula Sasuke menusuk Sakura?._

_Ah iya..Sasuke hendak menghancurkan Konoha,menusuk Sakura karena Sakura tadi menghalangi Sasuke. Kemudian dia akan meratakan desanya sekali lagi._

_Haruskah Sakura bengkit dan menghentikan Sasuke?. _

_Tidak._

_Sakura sudah lelah menanti dan bersabar._

_Tapi Konoha-?_

_Dari pada memikirkan perasaannya ia harus lebih mementingkan desanya seperti guru tercintanya, Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghentikan Madara, kenapa Sakura tak bisa menghentikan cucu dari cucu Uchiha Madara yaitu Sasuke?_

_Sakura masih memejamkan kedua matanya._

"_Sa-sakura-san!"_

_Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang gugup memanggil nama gadis merah muda yang masih terdiam berbaring._

_Hinata segera membalikan tubuh Sakura yang berposisi terlungkup, menumpukan kedua tangannya. Cakra mengalir dari tangannya yang mungil._

"_-C-cakra ku tidak cukup…Sakura-san bertahanlah…"_

_Sebenarnya tanpa Hinata menolongnya. Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh._

_Karena Sakura cukup pintar menyembuhkan lukanya di hadapan Sasuke tanpa Sasuke memandangnya curiga. Sakura sengaja mendramatisir memuntahkan beberapa darah dan menampilkan adegan menangis tak rela kemudian ambruk tak berdaya._

_Siapa bilang tak berdaya? Bukankah sudah dijelaskan Sakura sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dengan memposisikan tangannya di atas dadanya yang terluka?lalu ia ambruk dengan posisi telungkup. Sebenarnya Sakura tengah menyembuhkan lukanya cepat. Hanya saja luka itu tak disembuhkannya dengan maksimal sehingga luka itu masih menganga dan darah masih bisa merembus keluar._

_Tidak, orang macam Sakura tidak mungkin kehilangan cakra semudah itu, Sakura sekali lagi sengaja tidak menyembuhkan lukanya secara total. Biarlah darah yang masih mengalir itu menyimbolkan betapa sakit perasaannya kini._

_Biarlah darah ini terus mengalir seperti halnya perasaan Sakura yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir meskipun Sasuke menusuknya. Biarlah ia terus terbaring tak berdaya sehingga ada seseorang yang mencarinya atau- para ninja medis yang menopangnya menuju tenda. Biarlah …semuanya akan terjadi sesuai dengan perkiraannya._

_Kepedihan itu masih terasa._

_Kalau dipikir, sebenarnya apa salah Sakura sehingga ia harus bernasib seperti ini?_

_Apa salahnya dengan __**–cinta?**_

_Baiklah, Sakura akan menjalankan rencananya._

_Sakura memulai aksinya, ia berpura-pura setengah tak sadarkan diri. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Mulutnya berbicara pelan._

"_-Hinata, dengar.."_

_Beberapa percakapan antara Sakura dan Hinata berlangsung singkat. Intinya Sakura memaksa Hinata meninggalkannya, lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke. Kemudian..ia harus membuat Sasuke menyesal telah menusuknya._

_Bawa Sasuke menuju tenda darurat. Karena Sakura yakin ia pasti akan segera ditemukan oleh para Ninja medis dan akan dibawa kesana. Setelah itu Hinata akan membawa Sasuke kembali dan Sakura berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa waktu. Biar saja, nanti juga toh Sasuke akan menjenguknya dengan paksaan Hinata. Naruto juga pasti akan memarahi Sasuke habis-habisan. Semua ninja akan tau bahwa Sakura kehilangan kesadaran karena Sasuke. Dan para warga desa yang kehilangan Ninja medis andalan sang murid Tsunade-sama pasti akan bertindak kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Dia harus bertanggung jawab, tentu saja. Disaat itulah Sakura menunjuk Hinata agar ia menyimpulkan bahwa hukuman yang pantas untuk Sasuke karena telah menusuknya ialah dengan- menikahinya._

_Fufufu._

_Sekenario yang bagus untuk mengelabui Sasuke. Dan menyatukan perasaannya. Hinata adalah pion yang paling penting. Sama sekali tak boleh gagal._

* * *

"_Sakura-chan…kumohon bangunlah!… aku akan melakukan apapun!" tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang berpura-pura tak berdaya. Air mata Naruto menetes ke pipi putih Sakura._

_Sakura tidak tuli, ia mendengar betul apa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sakura juga tidak mati rasa, ia merasakan ada cairan yang jatuh mendarat ke pipinya. Apa lagi selain air mata Naruto yang sangat __**protective**__ padanya?_

_Sebenarnya hati Sakura juga sudah cukup lama terpaut pada pemuda yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Meskipun ia tau Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto tapi Sakura juga berbunga-bunga ketika Naruto berteriak tak terima saat ia ditemukan oleh Ninja medis. Apalagi sekarang Naruto begitu siaga 24 jam merawatnya. Naruto lah yang mencemaskannya, yang begitu setia memutar kata-kata yang melelehkan hatinya._

_Andaikan..yang bersikap seperti ini adalah Sasuke, andaikan Naruto adalah Sasuke…..Andaikan.._

_Derap kaki seseorang mendekat._

Tiba-tiba ada tangan mungil yang memegang tangan Sakura pelan.

"….A-apa..aku sanggup, S-sakura-san?" suara gugup ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?

Sakura masih terpejam, memastikan tak ada siapapun di dalam tenda ini selain dirinya dan gadis terbata-bata ini.

Hinata tak lagi memegang tangannya. Ia bergerak meninggalkan Sakura, tapi dengan cepat Sakura berbalik menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

Sakura bangun. Iris emeraldnya terbuka. Alisnya beradu. Emosi tak tertahankan, karena Hinata sangat-membuatnya muak.

Cengkraman tangan Sakura terus mengerat.

"….Janji..adalah hutang, kau harus melunasinya. Dengan nyawamu!..."

Kali ini tangan Sakura menyeret tangan Hinata agar Hinata kembali mendekat ke tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia pegang dengan keras dagu Hinata.

"S-sakit Sakura-san.." rintih Hinata.

"Diam!" Iris emeraldnya menampakan kemarahan.

"Dengar, aku sudah letih tidak bergerak selama beberapa jam. Begitu kram tubuhku karena tidak digerakkan, kenapa kau begitu lamban untuk menjalankan rencana yang begitu mudah ini hah? Pantas saja Tsunade-sama selalu memberimu misi yang payah!"

Sakura begitu emosi. Rencananya yang begitu mulus tidak berjalan lancar. Harus berapa jam lagi tubuhnya sengaja tidak digerakkan? Menyebalkan. Gadis lamban macam Hinata hanya bisa mengulur-ngulur waktu.

Hinata menatapnya ketakutan. Sakura tidak seperti biasanya. Selama ini Sakura selalu lemah lembut kepadanya, tapi sekarang?

"Bawa Sasuke untuk menjengukku! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

Terdengar lagi suara derap kaki yang mendekat ke arah tenda.

"Siapa? Ada apa? Hinata…?" Naruto masuk ke dalam tenda dengan terengah-engah. "Hinata..aku mendengar teriakan. Ada apa?"

Sakura sudah kembali ke posisinya seperti semula. Naruto melihat sekeliling.

"Kau sedang apa disini Hinata? Kau tadi berbicara dengan siapa?" Naruto sekarang menatap Sakura yang terbaring.

"T-tidak…Naruto-kun, a-aku…" Hinata memutar otaknya. "A-aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga Sakura-san..padahal kami berdua sama-sama ninja medis…" Hinata menunduk dan menatap Sakura.

Sekilas Naruto tersenyum. "..Bagitukah? terimakasih ya Hinata…" Naruto mendekatinya.

"Aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri, karena aku tidak bisa tegas kepada kalian.."

Hinata melirik Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, "..Tegas?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Aku harus segera mengatakannya padamu. Kuakui ini sangat berat.."

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa tegas padamu dan Sakura-chan…"

Hinata berpikir keras. Sesuatu yang berbau negative tengah membisikan pikirannya. Hinata menggeleng cepat. Dia harus fokus pada pembicaraan ini.

"Aku baru saja betemu Sasuke. Dia sudah pulang kembali ke Konoha. Dia bilang kaulah yang membujuknya untuk pulang. Kami berdua lalu berbincang sebentar dan membawa Sasuke ke Kantor Hokage, tempat Kakashi-sensei dan membicarakan hal yang cukup penting bagi kita semua-"

"Aku senang sekali. Sungguh Hinata. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka.." Naruto memegang tangan mungil Hinata.

"Kau , Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis pertama yang membuatku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya-"

Jeda.

"….pertama kau kejutkan aku dengan perasaanmu padaku, kedua..kau membawa sahabatku Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.."

Hinata gemetaran mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia jadi teringat rencana bulus Sakura.

"Kau tau, tak tak ada yang bisa kukatakan padamu selama ini selain ucapan terimakasihku padamu.."

"…..dan aku juga mencintaimu….."

Betulkah ini?. Ingin sekali Hinata menangis sesunggukan dan memeluk Naruto hangat. Perasaannya berbunga-bunga. Tapi ia harus kendalikan diri karena Naruto belum selesai berbicara.

"Tapi tolong maafkan aku….."

Waktu seakan berputar lambat.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti menyukai gadis ini…" tangannya dan tatapannya menuju gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berbaring.

Bunga-bunga itu seakan melayu dengan cepat kemudian menghitam, membusuk.

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia memang sudah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan tapi apa daya perasaan tak bisa dengan mudah dikrompomi.

"Jangan sedih Hinata…" Naruto benar-benar merasa tidak enak. "Ja-jangan menangis. Kumohon maafkan aku..setidaknya aku kali ini bertindak tegas. Aku harus memilih salah satu diantara kalian.."

Hinata menepis tangannya yang terus digenggam oleh Naruto.

"A-aku mengerti Naruto-kun….sangat mengerti… sekarang aku mau pergi, permisi.."

Naruto tak melepas genggamannya.

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, Hinata..tolong maafkan aku. Aku tak mungkin menikahi dua orang wanita sekaligus…"

"Me-menikah?"

"Sudah kubilang pembicaraan kita belum selesai. Aku, Sasuke, dan Kakashi-sensei memutuskan untuk melantikku menjadi **Rokudaime**. Kau tau kan itu adalah impian yang sudah lama kunantikan, dan kini terwujud!. Dan juga aku ingin-"

Hinata memberontak, tak mau mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto-kun!"

"Aku ingin menikahi Sakura-chan. Hinata…"

Bunga yang menghitam itu kini disambar petir.

"Naruto…" air mata Hinata tak bisa ditahan lagi. Membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"Hinata..ini memang berat bagimu. Dan juga aku. Tapi aku yakin dengan keputusanku. Satu lagi, aku ingin kau datang saat pelantikanku dan pernikahanku…"

Hinata tak kuat lagi. Ia melepas paksa genggaman Naruto. Kekecewaan, kesedihan, semuanya berkecamuk di dalam hati gadis bersurai indigo ini. Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya hampa.

"Hinata, maafkan aku…"

Tubuh Hinata gemetar. Air mata itu tak bisa dikendalikan. Semakin deras. Begitu pahitkah kenyataan yang harus ia telan?. Begitu sakitkah kenyataan yang harus ia rasa?.

Hinata tak kuat dengan tubuhnya yang semakin melemas saat ia keluar dari tenda dan menerima 'semua' kenyataan yang harus ia dengar.

"Naruto…"

Mentari tak kan lagi sebagai penyemangat hidup Hinata sekarang. Malah mentari akan terus menusuk hatinya yang sudah berdarah-darah. Mentari itu adalah Naruto. Mentari yang bercahaya. Menyinari jalan hatinya yang sudah lama hancur berkeping-keping karena perlakuan orang disekitarnya. Kini, mentari itu menghanguskan semuanya.

"Naruto…"

Hinata terjatuh. Entah tersandung apa. Kakinya berdarah. Tapi tak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasa kecuali perasaanya yang retak. Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah.

"Naruto…"

Kini keningnya yang berdarah-darah. Ia membenturkan kepalanya cukup keras. Ingin sekali nafas ini berhenti sampai disini saja.

"Naruto…"

Hinata menangis sejadinya. Kenangan-kenangan pahit itu terus berkecamuk di dalam proyektor otaknya. Kepada siapa lagi ia harus bersandar?. Kepada siapa ia harus menyalahkan semua yang terjadi padanya?.

Kalau begini, untuk apa Hinata lahir dan muncul di dunia hanya untuk disakiti?

Tetesan air mata mengalir terakhir kalinya sebelum tatapannya semakin memudar. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Pandangannya menggelap dan mulutnya tak bisa memanggil nama dengan lantang orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Sesorang sebagai sandaran hidupnya.

"…Na..ruto…."

"Gadis bodoh"

Pemuda onyx menatap nanar seorang gadis yang tumbang hanya karena rival abadinya. Ia menatapnya dari belakang. Mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat luka yang tertera di kening Hinata. Tangannya menyibak poni yang menghalangi luka.

"….Cukup dalam…"

Sasuke juga melihat luka yang berdarah di tulang kering Hinata.

"Benar-benar gadis bodoh…"

Kali ini ia memangku tubuh Hinata dan membawanya pergi. Diperjalanan ia sibuk mengamati wajah Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Kapan namaku akan disebut olehmu…?"

* * *

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar? Akhirnya~!" Ino menatap Hinata khawatir dan memeluknya riang.

Lavender itu membuka pelan. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Terasa asing baginya. Matanya kini membulat.

"Dimana aku dan sudah berapa lama-?"

"Ini di rumah sakit Konoha. Sudah 5 hari. Kau pingsan cukup lama, Hinata. Tubuhmu kehilangan cairan selama itu, ini minumlah…" Ino menyodorkan air putih kepada Hinata. Hinata meminumnya cepat.

"5 hari? Bagaiaman bisa? Konoha? Ini?"

"Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang kau sodorkan Hinata. Akan kujawab satu-satu ya…"

Karena Hinata sudah terbangun, Ino duduk disamping Hinata.

"Kau pasti sudah tau kan Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha?. Mengejutkan sekali ia tengah memangkumu dengan kondisi terluka. Aku kira ia yang menyerangmu, Hinata. Ternyata Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!. Untungnya saja kami bertemu, lalu ia sampai bermohon-mohon untuk menyembuhkanmu.."

Hinata mendengarnya dengan seksama. Ia juga merasa ada yang menolongnya disaat ia tak sadarkan diri. Meskipun tidak menyenangkan. Sasuke ya?

"Saat itu aku juga baru pulang dengan Shizune-san untuk mengontrol para jounin yang terluka. Benar-benar keberuntungan bisa tepat waktu untuk menyembuhkanmu. Sepupumu Neji tak kalah cerewetnya dengan ku ketika kau tak mau bangun di hari kedua, Kiba dan Shino juga mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tak mau bangun di hari ketiga. Daan…." Ino sedikit memberi efek kejutan dengan tidak melanjutkan perkatannya.

"Bahkan Sasuke sang nuke-nin juga sangat-sangat mencemaskanmu. Dia jadi pelanggan toko bungaku akhir-akhir ini. Dia menjadi asetku. Hihi…" Ino memamerkan giginya.

"Setiap hari menunggumu…kapan kau akan membuka mata dan melihat bunga yang setiap hari ia belikan untukmu dan ia pajang disana. Supaya saat kau membuka mata yang pertama kali kau lihat adalah bunga itu"

Ino menunjukan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang dimasukan di vas berwarna biru pucat.

"Mawar merah, bunga yang tak kan pernah berhenti bermekaran."

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya? Ya sudahlah. Toh amanatku sudah selesai.."

Ino segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tapi Hinata mencegahnya.

"Ino-san, tunggu dulu…."

"Hm?" Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak menjelaskan-"

Tiba-tiba ino menepuk keningnya. "Oh ya, aku terlalu fokus pada amanat yang dititipkannya padaku. Konoha dalam tahap pembangunan. Dalam waktu 5 hari Konoha nyaris seperti sediakala" Ino tersenyum.

Hinata melirik ke luar jendela. Ya..semuanya telah kembali.

"…Hinata, dalam 5 hari ini kau melupakan sesuatu yang cukup penting." Ino menatapnya serius lagi.

"Begini..pasti berat bagimu. Karena aku sudah tau semuanya,emm…kami sudah tau semuanya tentang _perasaanmu_ itu…" Ino terasa ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja Ino-san, dalam 5 hari ini juga aku harus siap dengan semuanya…" Hinata tersenyum miris. Ia sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Ino.

"Begini..em… Naruto akan diangkat menjadi Hokage ke-enam. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto juga akan menikah dengan rekan satu timnya, ya..dia juga sahabatku. Kau pasti tau kan? Haruno Sakura…"

"Ya…" Hinata mencoba tenang.

"Perlantikan dan pernikahan itu berlangsung esok…"

Petir itu menyembar lagi. Hinata menahan gejolak emosinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Hi-hinata..aku tak bermaksud…" Ino kalang kabut mengetahui Hinata yang menahan air matanya.

"Hinata…saat kau pingsan , Narutolah yang paling khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Dia sampai ragu untuk menikahi Sakura karena kau tak bangun-bangun…" Ino benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya lagi padamu. Aku akan bawa makanan untumu. 5 hari bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menahan lapar…"

Ino segera pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diserbu dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"Sakura-san…apa dia sudah bangun….?" Hinata bertanya dengan hampa.

Lavendernya menatap bunga mawar itu dengan sendu.

"….yang tak pernah berhenti mekar.."

Bibirnya bergumam.

Hinata bangun dengan tetatih karena sebelah kakinya terasa sakit jika ia bawa berjalan.

Tangannya menyentuh bunga itu dengan perasaan kacau.

"….berhenti mekar…"

SREEK.

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka. Matanya kembali membulat ketika mengetahui siapa yang membuka kamar rawatnya.

"Sa-kura-san?"

Gadis berambut soft pink itu memandang datar kearah Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun…?"

Keheningan kembali menguasai. Sakura lebih memilih ia yang menyetir pembicaraan.

"Tidurlah. Beristirahatlah. Kau butuh istirahat karena 5 hari bukan waktu yang singkat.."

Hinata kembali ke posisi awalnya yaitu berbaring di tempat tidur. Pakaian rumah sakit membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas.

Sakura menuangkan air di dalam gelas dari teko yang sudah tersedia. Ia menyuguhkannya kepada Hinata.

"Kau harus banyak minum..cairan tubuhmu menurun. Kau dehidrasi, Hinata.."

Hinata meneguknya dalam sekali nafas.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-san.."

"Tak sepatutnya kau berterimakasih padaku.."

Sakura menatap sendu Hinata.

"Hinata…lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi antara kita berdua. Perjanjian kita, perkataanku yang pedas, dan semua hal yang buruk yang aku lakukan padamu…"

Diam. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Hinata. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura menitikkan air mata. "Hinata…maafkan aku..aku tak bermaksud untuk merebut Naruto. Aku… akan menikah dengannya besok…"

Tubuh Hinata kembali gemetar. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan tetesan bening.

"Rencanaku…semuanya sudah diketahui oleh pria berambut kuning itu. Dia yang mengetahui aktingku. Dia yang melamarku disaat aku berbaring. Dia mencuri hatiku sejak lama meskipun aku baru mengakuinya sekarang…"

"Cintaku pada Sasuke..hanyalah ambisi yang membara dalam hidupku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa semua rencana itu hanyalah keegoisanku, dan aku dihadapkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti…"

"Disaat kau keluar saat itu, saat itu pula Naruto menyapaku seperti aku sedang duduk dihadapannya. Karena ia sudah tau aku berpura-pura, aku pun bangun kemudian sesuatu yang tidak bisa kumengerti ialah…"

"…aku menerima lamarannya, Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku…"

Keduanya sama-sama menitikkan air mata.

"….Hinata…kau tau, aku sangat lancang padamu. Aku mengetahui betul perasaanmu yang begitu tulus pada Naruto…tapi tolong maafkan kesalahanku yang satu ini…"

Isak tangis masih terdengar.

"Hinata….kalau kau mau, kau boleh memukulku dengan semua barang yang ada disini. Silahkan tumpahkan semua emosimu…."

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu. Ini permintaanku yang terakhir. Datanglah besok. Pelantikan Naruto dan pernikahan kami….."

Sakura memberikan undangan berwarna kuning cerah pada Hinata.

"Datanglah Hinata, kau orang yang paling kami nantikan dalam pernikahan besok. Restui kami. Dan berilah ucapan 'berbahagialah' untuk kami."

Sakura mengatakannya dengan gemetar. Ia memegang kedua tangan Hinata. Kemudian ia berlutut.

"Kau yang menentukan kami bahagia atau tidak. Beban 'bersalah' ini tidak akan pernah lepas jika kau merestui dan mengikhlaskan kami…"

Aliran tangisan itu menderas. Hinata terisak-isak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sekarang. 5 hari berlalu. 5 hari belum cukup untuk Hinata menstabilkan emosi dan menata hatinya. Ah..kenapa ia tak mati saja?

Sakura melepas tangan Hinata perlahan. Ia pun bangkit kembali. Menundukan kepala dan menatap Hinata dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"…kami akan berterimakasih sekali…"

Sakura melangkah keluar.

Hinata masih terdiam, membeku.

Takdir tengah mempermainkannya.

Hinata pun bangkit. Ia ingin keluar dari kesakitan ini. Berjalan tertatih-tatih karena kakinya yang memar itu belum cukup menopang tubuh Hinata.

BRUUUK

Hinata terjatuh. Memar di kakinya tidak terasa. Yang terasa hanyalah perasaannya, hatinya, akalnya yang semakin berdenyut-denyut. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya?

"Hinata-sama" sesosok pria bermbut cokelat mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata mendongak,

"Neji-nii….."

Mata Hinata yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis membuat Neji khawatir.

"Kau sudah diundangnya?"

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya lebih lama. Ia mengangguk.

Neji menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Hinata begitu menderita. Apa ia juga sanggup untuk menjelaskan 'hal' yang penting juga yang harus ia sampaikan pada Hinata.

Ah…

"Hinata-sama, bangunlah…aku…"

Neji tengah berpikir keras, apakah ia harus menjelaskan pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk diajak kompromi. Neji mengulurkan tangannya tapi karena tak ada sambutan, ia menggendong tubuh Hinata dengan paksa. Hinata meronta.

"Biarkan saja aku begini, Neji-nii…"

"Hinata…." Neji menyerah , ia menurunkan kembali Hinata dan membiarkannya duduk di lantai.

"Hinata…ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu…"

"Katakan saja-"

"Tetua klan kita, mengesahkan Hanabi menjadi pewaris Hyuuga, Hinata…kau menjadi golongan Bunke karena kau telah mencoreng nama Hyuuga dengan menjemput seorang nuke-nin…."

Neji menelan ludah. Hinata masih terdiam.

"Kau….mendengarku kan Hinata..?" Neji mendekatkan dirinya.

"-Ya"

"Jangan salah paham dulu, aku sangat tidak senang. Apalagi Hiashi-sama dan Hanabi juga merasakan hal yang sama-"

"Tak masalah…."

Neji berhenti melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia mempersilahkan Hinata untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak masalah buatku untuk masuk golongan Souke atau Bunke. Keduanya sama-sama bagiku…"

"Hinata, begini…"

"Aku sudah mengerti, apa Neji-nii melihat Ino-san? Aku ingin berganti baju.."

Hinata bangkit. Tubuhnya masih goyah.

"Hinata, jangan memaksakan diri.."

"Terlalu lama berdiam di rumah sakit membuatku semakin lemah. Aku ingin keluar."

Kebetulan Ino sedang membawa makanan dan melihat mereka berdua.

"Hinata, kau masih harus istirahat! Aku sudah capek-capek membawakan makanan untukmu!"

"Terimakasih Ino-san. Aku tidak nafsu makan sekarang. Apa Ino-san melihat bajuku? Aku ingin berganti baju…"

Ino terdiam. Ia sudah mengerti dengan bengkaknya mata Hinata. Apa boleh buat, ia berikan baju Hinata yang sudah lama dicuci. Hinata pun berganti baju di kamar rawatnya tadi. Undangan kuning dan bunga mawar itu menjadi pemandangan yang mewarnai kedua matanya.

"Naruto…." Katanya terisak. Lagi. Ia masukan ke saku jaketnya undangan tersebut.

Bunga mawar merah itu juga ia pandang sekali lagi. Dan ian baru sadar kalau ada memo kecil yang menyempel di kelopak bunga itu.

'_**bisakah kau berhenti menyukainya?**_' tulisannya sama sekali tak rapih.

'…_berhenti mekar…._' Suara Ino mengiang di telinganya.

Hinata menatap langit dari tempat rawatnya itu. Aliran tangisan masih membasahi pipinya. Ia sangat bingung dengan perasaannya kini.

Fajar…haruskah kau datang besok?….

**~tbc~**

**Whoaaaa…sekarang panjang kan? Yeah~**

**Maaf nih kalau deskripsiannya kurang. Alurnya sulit dimengerti. Tatanan bahasanya kaco.**

**De-el-el. U,U**

**Dan yang paling pentiiing, Sasuhinanya baru dikiiiiiit *tereak histeris***

**Uuuuuh…gomennasai minna D'X**

* * *

**Balas dulu reviewer yah, :3  
**

**n : **oh suka banget ya ama sasuhina? fufufu aku juga suka. okedeh maksih ya repiuan-nya. minta repiuan lagi? XD

**kertas biru:** gak happy end? happy end kok, yang Hurt/Comfort/Angst itu kan cerita tentang Hinatanya. Sasuhinanya aku jamin happy end kok. go go sasuhina XDD *bletakk* okedeh maksih ya repiuan-nya. minta repiuan lagi? XD

**Nana-chan:** Yosh! XD. sasu gak ngejar hinata karena sasu tuh jaim. dia gak mau nengok sakura takutnya dia dikasih persyaratan yang macem-macem. intinya sasuke juga merasa bersalah saat menusuk sakura dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri *ceritanya* jadi dia tuh gak mau ngejar hinata masuk ke dalam tenda. tapi setelah baca chap ini kamu dah tau kan bahwa semua yang sakura lakukan hanyalah akting semata? ;D. lagipula naruto udah ketemu dia duluan terus membawanya ke kakashi-sensei yang menjabat sebagai hokage sementara dan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting *baca lagi deh chap ini jika kamu belum mengerti* ;D. jadi gak bisa ngejar hinata deeh XD. oh ya sakura maksa banget? iya, dia kan ambisius gitu untuk mendapatkan sasuke, tak taunya dia lebih memilih naruto ;'o *spoiler* okedeh maksih ya repiuan-nya. minta repiuan lagi? XD

**demikooo:** iyap ini udah di updeet niii...kutunggu repiuanmu XD

**Hakouru Endou:** oh gitu yah? maksih sensei XD. minta repiuannya lagi? XD

mamoka: iyap sakura sangat memaksa. chapter dua pendek ya? hehe..itu teh lagi nyeritain perasaannya hinata makanya aku ulang lagi jadi flashback. huhu maaf membuat kalian semua kecewa u.u tentu, chap ini panjang kan? XD. okedeh maksih ya repiuan-nya. minta repiuan lagi? XD

**KarinHyuuga:** Iya hinata lebih kasian di chap ini ;( . sasu keliatan kasiannya karena hinata terus memilih naruto *spoiler lagi kan* saku maksa karena ia sangat ambisius. oke deh XD . maksih ya repiuan-nya. minta repiuan lagi? XD

**sasuhina-caem:** oh ya? maksih yaaa...tentu saja. go go go sasuhina XDD maksih ya repiuan-nya. minta repiuan lagi? XD

**Anonim:** terimaksih XD. mungkin chap ini bisa membantumu membayangkan bagaimana mereka dekat nanti ;D maksih ya repiuan-nya. minta repiuan lagi? XD

**Yamanaka Thata:** akakakakak...gimana ya? bertele-tele memang maslah buatku dalam membuat cerita. soalnya aku lebih mengutamakan bagaimana perasaan pembaca saat membaca. ya...tapi bertele-tele juga kadang mempusingkan. maaf yah, aku akan belajat sedikit-sikit untuk memperbaikinya ;D

go go go go Sasuhinaaaa XDD

* * *

gaje ya? sulit dimengerti? aneh?

aku updet setiap hari jumat *mencurigakan* XD tolong setia untuk menungguku yah! *cuih*

Karena aku newbie, mohon maaf banget ceritanya terlalu amatiran….

gaya bahasa tatanan kata...waah aku masih harus banyak belajar dari senior dan semuanya disini :D

Tolong beri aku flame/masukan/tambalan/komentar/pengarahan sanasini/atau apa saja(?) dengan cara me-repiu (**itu klik yang biru biru)**

Semuanya akan aku tampung dengan sukacita dan lapang dada.. yey xD

Last, Mind to review?

**r**

**e  
**

**v  
**

**i  
**

**e**

**w**


	4. Naruto

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti menyukai Naruto, Hinata?"

Seseorang berdiri di belakang Hinata yang masih menatap bunga dengan tatapan kosong. Hinata masih diam membeku. Pikirannya kosong. Bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang, semuanya terasa hampa baginya.

Suara orang itu terus mengusik pendengarannya. Tapi Hinata masih membeku tak bergerak. Merenungi apa yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang berada di belakangnya itu. Meskipun ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Tak ada gunanya membalikan tubuh, mungkin suara seseorang itu hanyalah imajinasi Hinata belaka.

"Apa harus aku ulangi perkataan Naruto bahwa ia tak bisa berhenti menyukai Sakura!- dan besok adalah pembuktiannya!"

Tidak usah, toh semuanya masih terekam jelas. Sakitnya pun masih terasa.

"-Hinata…aku juga tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Menikahlah denganku-"

Hinata tercekat, mana mungkin halusinasinya berkata seperti itu? Kali ini ia berbalik, membuktikan bahwa memang ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kekosongan.

"-Siapa?"

**-KAMU**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (tidak pernah never selalu always, yeah!)**

**Story by: ul-chan**

**WARNING: OOC(maybe), EYD payah, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan, gakjelas, belepotan, kurangsanasini, ide cerita pasaran daansebagainya. Yap, perkenalkan aku author baru di fandom ini^^. Aku masih belajar untuk membuat fic XD. Yo semua salam kenal ^o^/**

**Warning: the last chapter! yiihaaa**

**Pairing: SasuHina (my first fic)**

**I hope u like it. ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter4 #Naruto**

"-Siapa?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa Hinata. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebegitu depresikah sampai ia berkhayal ada yang melamarnya tiba-tiba? Ia membuang nafasnya.

Ino melangkah masuk, ia menyodorkan makanan yang tadi sempat ditolak Hinata.

"Kau harus makan, Hinata. Meskipun mulutmu menolak, tapi tubuhmu tidak."

Dengan gontai Hinata menurutinya. Ia lalu memakan makanannya. Rasa lapar kini menggorogotinya, rasanya hampir tidak makan seabad lamanya.

Neji juga ikut memasuki kamar Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata cemas.

"Sekarang kau akan kemana, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng, merasa tak ada lagi tempat yang bernama 'rumah' sekarang. Mau kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, ia tak kuat mendapatkan perkataan ayahnya yang menusuk. Meskipun Hanabi dan Neji pasti akan melindunginya dan membelanya. Tapi tetap saja…

Hinata sudah tak berarti lagi…

"…aku akan ke apartemenku, Neji-nii"

Ya..saat Konoha belum hancur dulu, Hinata sempat menyewa apartemen yang berada dekat gedung Hokage. Agar saat Hokage memanggilnya, Sakura tak usah bersusah payah mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga demi memanggil Hinata.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain juga Hinata menyewa apartemen, Hinata ingin semakin mengetahui keseharian Naruto. Karena ia tau Naruto juga menyewa apartemen di dekat gedung Hokage.

Ingin rasanya Hinata membengkokkan sendok yang ia pegang saat ini, kenapa ingatan tentang Naruto terungkit lagi di kepalanya?

"Kau tak ingin bertemu ayah ataupun berbincang dengan Hanabi-chan?" selidik Neji.

Rindu dengan Hana-chan? Ya tentu saja. Tetapi kediaman Hyuuga bukan lagi rumahnya. Bukan lagi kediamannya. Bukan lagi _rumahnya_. Hinata menahan perasaan yang menyakitkan ini.

"Kurasa…aku bisa membawa Hanabi ke apartemenmu…baiklah, aku akan membawa semua barang-barangmu, Hinata"

Neji menatap kedua bola mata Hinata.

"…Pastikan kau sudah di apartemen"

"Baik, Neji-nii"

Syukurlah Neji dapat mengerti keadaan Hinata, kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino yang memasang wajah cemas bercampur bingung.

"Kau tidak mau kembali ke kediamanmu?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul, ia menggeleng.

"…dan kau juga tidak mau berdiam disini?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ino meremas bajunya.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, Hinata-chan…aku tau kau sangat terpukul dengan semua hal yang terjadi beberapa hari ini…aku tau sekali…tapi-"

"Ino-san tenang saja, nanti di apartemen aku juga bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Aku akan sehat-sehat saja"

Ino menghela nafasnya. Ia menyerah berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala macam Hinata.

"Baiklah, pastikan kau mengganti perban dikepalamu 2 kali sehari. Beri obat merahsetiap kali kau menggantinya. Kau tau, luka dikeningmu cukup dalam. Saat Sasuke menolongmu saja darah di keningmu itu tak mau berhenti mengucur…"

Ino menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan terlalu keras memegang lukamu, atau pun saat menggantinya maupun membersihkannya, lukanya masih belum menutup…"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Lalu Ino mengambil sesuatu dari laci dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Ini obat merahnya, ini perbannya. Diperkirakan semuanya akan habis dalam 1 minggu. Datangi aku jika obatnya sudah habis"

Hinata berdiri. Ia siap pergi menuju apartemennya. Kali ini ia merasa tubuhnya sudah bertenaga lagi.

"Terimakasih Ino-san..maaf aku begitu merepotkanmu…"

Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajah manis Hinata. Hinata menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Bukankah memang sebaiknya begitu? Sudah sudah! Tegakkan kepalamu! Jangan pernah sungkan jika kau berada dalam kesulitan, aku akan membantumu…"

"Terimakasih Ino-san" Hinata memeluk Ino erat. Ia sangat terharu oleh penuturan Ino.

"Sama-sama Hinata. Kau mau aku mengantarmu? Kakimu masih memar…pasti masih sakit jika kau berjalan…"

"Tidak usah Ino-san, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Lagipula jarak rumah sakit ini dekat dengan apartemenku dulu kan? Aku akan cepat sampai kesana."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jangan lupa jaga tubuhmu baik-baik! Ingat selalu pengorbananku yang berusaha keras menyembuhkanmu!"

Senyum Hinata melebar. Ia geli mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Tentu saja Ino-san, aku akan menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri kali ini, Aku juga kunoichi medis kan?"

Keduanya tertawa, membuat suatu kelegaan bagi Ino. Hinata pun segera pamit dan beranjak dari situ.

"Hati-hati…" Ino berteriak karena Hinata melangkah cukup jauh.

"…..Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kalian suruh…"

Gadis berambut merah muda berjalan mendekatinya.

"Terimakasih ya, Pig…"

"Bisa-bisanya kau memanggilku seperti itu, Jidat…"

Sakura mendengus. Ia kan hanya bercanda.

"Cepat sekali kau marah…."

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak menunjukan terimakasih! Kenapa sih kau tidak melakukannya sendiri? Apa karena kau pengecut-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Pig. Aku takut Hinata tak mau memandangku lagi. Aku sangat takut….apalagi kalau besok ia tak datang…aku-"

"Hinata pasti datang…"

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Aku harap Sasuke benar-benar yang terbaik untuk Hinata"

"Kau seperti menggali kuburanmu sendiri"

"Oh maaf Ino, ternyata kau masih menyimpan rasa pada Sasuke-"

"Ah..bukankah itu kau, Jidat?" Ino menatap Sakura sinis.

"Sayangnya itu cerita lama, Pig" Sakura mengeraskan suaranya. Tatapannya pun tak kalah sinis dari Ino.

"Kuharap kalian tau kalian berada dimana"

Shizune tepat dibelakang mereka. Ia sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala Ninja medis. Dan Sakura menjadi tangan kanannya.

Sakura dan Ino merinding seketika. Shizune sepeninggalan Tsunade-sama ternyata sangat-sangat menyeramkan. Kontras sekali saat Shizune menjadi asisten Tsunade-sama. Sakuralah saksinya.

"S-shizune-senpai" mereka berdua tergagap seketika.

**-KAMU**

Hinata mengusap peluhnya yang mengalir di pipinya. Perjalanan rumah sakit menuju apartemennya memang dekat, hanya saja membawa kaki memar dan berlari seperti halnya kaki normal sangatlah menyusahkan dan menguras tenaga.

Hinata menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mengaturnya agar detak jantungnya kembali normal. Ia tiba di depan pintu apartemennya.

Tak banyak yang berubah, Hinata mengambil kunci dari saku dalam jaketnya. Biasanya ia selalu menyimpannya disitu, semoga saja tetap ada. Semoga saja pintunya juga sudah terbuka. Kemudian dia akan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan mengistirahatkan dirinya seperti yang diamanatkan Ino.

Untunglah salah satu permohonannya menjadi kenyataan. Pintu kamar apartemennya tak terkunci. Kuncinya memang ada di saku Hinata, hanya saja lubang kuncinya pasti beda.

Hinata tak mungkin salah kamar, karena ia tau betul kamarnya bersebelahan dengan…

Dengan…Naruto.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, tak mau bayang-bayang itu berkeliaran di kepalanya. Segera saja ia mengambrukan diri di tempat tidur.

'Apartemennya masih sama seperti dulu' pikir Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati empuknya tempat tidurnya.

Tangannya memeluk bantal. Ia ingin sekali menumpahkan perasaanya yang sempat tertahan.

"Hanabi-chan…." Sendu Hinata.

Teringat kembali bagaimana penjelasan Neji yang sempat memberatkan kepalanya. Menjadi Bunke? Gara-gara ia menjemput seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Gara-gara perjanjian bodoh antara dia dan Sakura? Aaarghhhh…..

Hinata berteriak di dalam bantal. Begitu banyak kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Bunke, Souke, Tetua klan, pewaris sah, Naruto…..

Ia menggigit bantalnya. Pikiran negative mulai berhembus di kepalanya. Saat menjadi Souke saja ia masih tak dianggap karena lemah. Apalagi menjadi Bunke? Bisa-bisa ia malah mencoreng nama klan setelah mencoreng Souke gara-gara menjemput Sasuke.

Air matanya tumpah tak tertahankan. Membasahi bantal yang tengah ditindihnya. Kenapa? Kenapa semua harapan Hinata pupus sebelum Hinata memperjuangkannya?

Kami-sama…

"Begitukah tatakrama Hyuuga? Masuk kamar orang tanpa izin kemudian merebahkan diri tanpa permisi?"

Hm?

Hinata mebuka matanya, ia yakin yang berbicara itu bukan lagi imajinasinya. Matanya yang sembab bukan lagi penghalang bahwa orang yang tadi bicara itu…

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya, mengucek matanya apa benar orang yang tengah dilihatnya benar-benar nyata?

…Uchiha Sasuke…

"K-kau!" Hinata refleks melemparkan bantal ke arah Sasuke.

"Inikah caranya kau berterimakasih? Hyuuga-" Sasuke mencengkram bantal yang akan mengenai wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikannya karena Sasuke terlalu asyik membaca buku.

"Hobi sekali kau menangis…" Sasuke mencibir.

Seketika Hinata menghapus jejak aliran air mata di pipinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata keras.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, dasar bodoh. Ini kamarku.." Sasuke masih dengan posisi yang sama, membaca buku.

Otak Hinata berputar 180 derajat. Sungguh, ini juga adalah kamarnya dulu. Tak mungkin salah. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengaku bahwa ini adalah kamarnya?

"Kamar ini punyaku! Aku penghuninya sejak dulu!"

"Kalau begitu apa buktinya?"

Mulut Hinata tiba-tiba menutup.

"Apa kau tak punya bukti? Kalau begitu keluarlah, kau sangat mengganggu" Sasuke kini menutup bukunya dan memandang Hinata rendah.

"Tentu saja aku punya-"

"Hn?"

"…tak mungkin aku salah. Karena kamar sebelah m-milik….."

Hinata menelan ludah, "M-milik N-naruto…."

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata lurus, ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aaa…benar juga. Aku harap perkataanmu kali ini bukan sebuah kebohongan" Sasuke berdiri. Lalu ia mendekati Hinata.

Perkataan Sasuke cukup menusuk perasaannya. Hinata tentu saja masih ingat dengan kebohongan-kebohongannya yang memikat bahkan bisa membuat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan tenang.

"…a-anu…maaf…"

"Bodohnya aku bisa percaya pada gadis sepertimu. Dan malah menolongmu saat itu…" Sasuke semakin mendekati Hinata.

Hinata pun mundur. Sayang, posisinya sama sekali tak menguntungkannya.

Merasa sebuah kesempatan hadir dalam kesempitan, cepat-cepat Sasuke menahan pergerakan Hinata dengan memojokkannya.

"Kau harus membayarnya-"

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. "B-baik…a-aku minta maaf Sasuke-"

"Semuanya tak kan terbayar dengan 'maaf' , Hyuuga…"

Sasuke mengeraskan volume suaranya. "Pertama kau membohongiku tentang warga desa yang meminta maaf padaku…"

"…..kedua, kau pikir aku dengan mudahnya bisa membangkitkan klan?"

Ah, Hinata tercekat. Sasuke mungkin juga terluka atas pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura besok. Sasuke juga mungkin sudah lama menyukai Sakura, dan kini cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke…" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Mata lavendernya beradu dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

Hinata merasakan ada sebuah kesakitan yang terpancar dari sinar mata Sasuke yang ditangkap retinanya. Mungkinkah Sasuke begitu terluka dengan pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto?

Mungkin saja. Sakura-san sudah berubah menjadi kunoichi yang bertambah kuat tidak seperti dirinya. Sakura-san memang pantas dicintai oleh pemuda yang kuat juga. Sakura-san memang sangat beruntung mendapatkan Naruto…tidak seperti dirinya…sudah terjatuh tertimpa tangga pula….

Tak terasa air mata yang sempat terhenti mengalir kembali. Sasuke tentu saja keheranan dan agak panik, meskipun masih memakai topeng wajah _tanpa expressi_nya.

"Tsk, menangis lagi"

Hinata masih menatap mata Sasuke nanar, "Maaf…kau pasti sedih juga karena pernikahan Sakura-san dan Na-"

"Kau pikir aku sama seperti dirimu, hah?"

Hinata menautkan kedua telunjuknya seperti biasanya.

"Tatapan matamu yang menunjukannya"

"Kalau begitu kau salah mengartikannya"

"Hm…jangan banyak mengelak Sasuke-san, maafkan aku karena aku berkata seenaknya saat itu, dan aku juga-"

"..berbohong, membual kurasa itu lebih tepat"

"Mm..y-ya…Sasuke-san, bisakah kau menjauh?"

Diam. Tidak ada yang bergerak satu sama lain.

"Sopan sekali Hyuuga" sindir Sasuke yang akhirnya menjauhkan dirinya yang sempat memojokkan Hinata.

"Terimakasih…" Hinata bersyukur Sasuke melepasnya meskipun ia harus menerima perkataan pedas dari mantan nuke-nin tersebut. Badannya kemudian bergerak mendekati pintu.

"Mau kemana kau?" selidik Sasuke yang melihat gerak-gerik Hinata. Sudah datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar pula.

"Aku akan keluar, kurasa kamar ini bukan kamarku lagi. M-maaf kalau aku mengganggu" Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak memegang kenop pintu. Segera keluar.

"Mudah sekali kau bicara. Benar-benar…"

Gerakan Hinata berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu?" bola mata Hinata memutar melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Mudah sekali kau minta maaf lalu pergi. Lalu bagaimana dengan masalahmu? Kau pergi begitu saja dengan mudahnya"

Hinata memproses kata-kata yang terlontar barusan untuknya. Pergi? Maaf? Sebenarnya maksud Sasuke apa? Tidak suka dengan gelagat Hinata yang terus mengganggu hidupnya? Yang membohonginya beberapa hari yang lalu? Hanya karena itu? Oh…tadi sebelumnya Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Hinata harus membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Hinata memandang Sasuke curiga.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Hyuuga. Klan tertua di Konoha. Kau salah satu diantaranya, Hyuuga Hinata. Terlahir dengan darah Souke yang mengalir di pembuluh darahmu…"

Hinata menatapnya tak berkedip. Menghayati setiap kata-kata yang terlontar untuknya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh Hinata tak sadar ia sudah terlalu banyak ia berhubungan dengan pemuda nuke-nin ini.

"…Aku ingin kau menyangkal darah Souke-mu, Hinata…"

Ha? Alis Hinata bertemu. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-san?"

"Berhenti memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel. Mendengarnya dari mulutmu saja membuat seseorang berhenti untuk berbicara denganmu"

Hinata sungguh tak mengerti. Sasuke ingin ia menyangkal darah Souke? Ha, tau apa Sasuke tentang seluk beluk Souke-Bunke? Sekarang mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti memanggil nama dengan embel-embel dan itu membuat Hinata tersinggung sekaligus bingung.

"Ada baiknya kau berbicara langsung ke intinya"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kau ini benar-benar jago berakting. Ada berapa topeng yang menancap pada wajahmu, hah?"

"Menjadi Souke, kau masih harus mengorbankan seseorang. Ya, ayah Neji…kau yang tau pasti peristiwanya kan?"

"Apa maumu? Bicaralah ke intinya" Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke yang terus mengolok-ngoloknya.

"Kau masih seperti dulu, aku heran kenapa kau masih menjadi orang lain"

"Apa maksudmu? Uchiha Sasuke….kau ini berbelit-belit"

"Semua orang tahu Hinata,. Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang Souke. Gadis lemah macam kau adalah Souke. Hahaha" Sasuke terus berkata tanpa henti. Ia masih menatap Hinata dalam.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau hidup, Hinata?"

Deg.

"Beruntung sekali Neji tidak membunuhmu yang tak berguna itu…"

"…pengorbanan ayahnya hanya lelucon untuk klan-mu yang kolot itu, untuk dirimu. Hahaha…kudengar pewaris Souke diganti menjadi adikmu yang lebih kuat, hm..?"

"Percuma kau menutup telingamu, kau masih bisa mendengarku kan?"

Ya. Itu benar. Apa itu masalah bagimu Sasuke?. Tanpa kata-kata Hinata menghampirinya dan hendak menampar Sasuke. Air matanya menunjukan ketidakterimanya atas perkataan Sasuke.

Tangan Hinata tentu saja dicengkram oleh Sasuke. "Apa pernah kau bisa tidak menangis dalam 1 hari?"

"Kau yang memulai. Kaulah masalah" Hinata berusaha meronta dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu? Apa sebenarnya maumu! Kau bilang aku harus membayar semua yang aku lakukan padamu, dan aku sama sekali tak keberatan kau melakukan apapun padaku demi membayar prilakuku itu! Tapi tidak untuk yang terakhir!"

"Air mukamu berubah. Kau menangis karena ketakutan tentang hal itu. Tubuhmu bergetar karena tak terima. Hinata, pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tanpa topeng yang senantiasa menyelimuti air wajahmu"

"Banyak bicara-" Hinata menatap lurus Sasuke. Hinata masih meronta.

"Aku hanya kasian padamu"

Tok tok

Neji-nii pasti sudah sampai, pikir Hinata. Ia meronta agar lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke juga tak kunjung melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan aku"

"Hn"

"Lepaskan aku!" kali ini Hinata sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. "Neji-nii sudah datang"

"Apa urusannya dengan ku?"

"Kau ini tidak mengerti atau apa?" Hinata menonjok perut Sasuke dengan kuat.

Cengkraman Sasuke menghilang. Sasukenya pun ikut hilang.

"Apa maunya" umpat Hinata geram. Ia segera membuka pintu. Mukanya pasti kacau.

"Hinata ada apa? Kudengar kau tadi-" Neji melangkah masuk dan menatap sekeliling. Tak lupa ia membawakan barang-barang Hinata yang sudah dibereskan oleh Hanabi tentunya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Hinata cepat. "Hana-chan?"

"Dia tidak bisa kesini…" Neji duduk di tempat tidur.

"Karena?" Hinata masih berdiri mematung.

"Karena…" suara Neji memelan. "Pengesahan…"

"Pengesahan apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"A-aku…menjadi Souke, Hinata"

Tamparan keras menampar perasaan Hinata sekali lagi. Neji Souke? Beruntung sekali. Dirinya? Turun beberapa derajat menjadi Bunke. Ahaha. Ironis.

"Selamat Neji-sama" Hinata berusaha tersenyum tulus. Ya ia benar-benar tulus. Lalu tangannya terulur meminta Neji untuk berjabat dengannya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu..." bola mata bening Neji menatap lavender Hinata. Bola pucat itu tampak sayu.

"Aku menjadi Bunke sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong kapan penyegelan di dahiku?" Hinata berusaha senormal mungkin agar nada suaranya tak bergetar.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Neji belik bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. kenapa begitu khawatir?"

Neji menggeleng, Hinata mendekatinya dan ikut duduk disampingnya. Ikut menenangkan hati Neji yang benar-benar gundah. Sebenarnya Neji, Hanabi,dan ayah Hinata, Hiashi sama sekali tak setuju. Klan Hyuuga memang Klan terkolot yang pernah ada, bukankah menurunkan derajat seseorang menjadi Bunke, menaikan derajat seseorang menjadi Souke adalah menetang takdir yang telah ditetapkan? Hanya gara-gara hal sepele? Menjemput seorang nuke-nin?

Lalu kenapa manusia-manusia bau tanah itu dengan seenaknya saja mengambil tugas Tuhan yang seharusnya menetukan takdir mahluk ciptaannya? Neji benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikir tetua Hyuuga.

Dilihatnya ekspresi Hinata. Hinata sedih? Tidak, wajahnya sangat kusut. Matanya sembab, ia pasti habis menangis lagi. Bukan Hinata kalau tidak menangis. Ia sudah mengalami beberapa kejadian meskipun ia tak menjalani misi apapun. Kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya itu seperti kunai-kunai yang berterbangan dan Hinata sama sekali tak bisa menangkisnya maupun menghindarinya.

Hinata adalah orang yang paling rapuh yang Neji tau. Hinata terlalu baik sampai ia sama sekali tak dendam padanya saat ujian Chuunin dulu. Hinata terlalu baik untuk dilukai. Dan semua yang menimpa padanya datang tanpa berkompromi dulu siapa Hinata sebenarnya.

Tatapan Hinata kosong, Neji sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikrkan Hinata. Neji tentu saja masih ingat saat ia harus menjadi Bunke dan harus melindungi serangkaian orang-orang Souke. Neji merasa beruntung, menjadi Bunke sama halnya menjadi kuat. Kalau Bunke tidak kuat bagaimana bisa melindungi Souke?

"Hinata?" Neji berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta oleh pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Ya?" Hinata meliriknya, ia tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang…akhirnya kau menjadi Souke!"

"Aku….sangat tidak senang, Hinata. Ayahku mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungimu. Kemudian aku menjadi Souke. Kau akhirnya menjadi Bunke, bagaimana aku meneruskan perjuangan ayahku untuk melindungimu!"

"Neji-nii…" Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Menjadi Souke, maupun menjadi Bunke, sama saja bagiku…"

"Tentu saja tidak sama, Hinata!"

"Sama…kita semua saling melindungi!" Hinata tersenyum tulus. "Bunke bertugas untuk melindungi Souke. Souke adalah golongan atas dan bertugas mengatur semuanya, termasuk melindungi Bunke secara tidak langsung"

Neji tercengang untuk kedua kalinya. Hinata dapat menenangkan hatinya kembali. Padahal seharusnya Hinatalah yang harus ditenangkan.

Tanpa diduga, Neji memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata kaget, tapi segera saja ia membalas pelukan Neji. Neji sudah seperti kakaknya. Orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Neji sudah seperti ayah kedua Hinata. Neji pun mengusap kepala Hinata pelan. Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa ada cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata abu-abu pucat milik Neji.

"…maafkan aku Hinata, selama ini aku selalu berlaku kasar padamu"

Hinata tersentak, kata-kata itu seperti dua tahun yang lalu, dimana Neji meminta maaf sehabis ia bertarung melawan Naruto. Lalu kenapa ia meminta maaf lagi? Neji kan bertindak kasar lagi padanya.

Hinata mengusap punggung Neji, sepertinya Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannnya pada dirinya.

"Sudah tidak apa Neji-nii…aku sudah memaafkannya sejak lama, dan itu sudah sangat lama. Kenapa mengungkitnya lagi?"

"Neji-nii…kau tak ada urusan sehabis ini?" Hinata sudah merasa sesak dengan pelukan Neji.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. "Kau benar, aku harus membantu Naruto untuk pelantikannya besok dan-ya, kau tau apa maksudku kan?"

Ia mulai berdiri kemudian melangkah pergi menuju pintu.

"Kalau kau tak sanggup Hinata, jangan memaksakan diri" ucap Neji tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Aku sudah tau"

"Ada salam dari Hiashi-sama dan Hanabi-chan. Sekali-kali pulanglah kerumah, mereka merindukanmu"

Perkataan itu seperti embun yang menyegarkan perasaan tandus Hinata.

"Ya…tentu saja"

Neji meloncat pergi. Hinata pun segera membereskan apa-apa saja yang sudah dibawa kakaknya itu.

Hinata masih dalam posisinya tersenyum semuanya tengah berbahagia…ahaha..tentu saja.

….terkecuali dirinya…

Ayolah jangan menangis lagi, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Jangan merasa bahwa…

….kau tak diinginkan di dunia ini…

Hanya menjadi peran yang tersakiti di dunia sandiwara ini. Lalu kenapa di dunia fana ini ia harus merasakan sakit yang nyata, bukan maya.

Hinata menahan air matanya. Padahal tak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya sekarang.

Ayolah…kenapa harus disembunyikan, biarkan mutiara-mutiara itu menghiasi wajahmu agar tampak seperti mayat hidup, Hinata.

Hinata memang sudah menjadi mayat hidup. Jasadnya masih utuh tapi perasaannya sudah mati.

"Kenapa kau tahan?"

"…."

"Air matamu, biarkan ia mengalir. Itu artinya kau mengikhlaskan semuanya yang telah terjadi padamu"

Tanpa dikomando, air mata Hinata mengucur deras. Semua kerinduan, kekesalan, kekecewaan, patah hati, benci maupun semua rasa yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata semuanya mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan air mata itu. Rasanya seperti menggeser batu besar yang menimpa dada.

Suratan nasib tengah melanda, seperti badai. Bergelora di roda kesendirian.

"Bahkan..dihadapan dirimu sendiri, kau masih memakai topeng. Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti siapa dirimu?"

Pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut raven itu kembali muncul dan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang terpuruk. Tangannya yang dingin mulai memegang tangan Hinata yang basah dengan air matanya. Sasuke mencoba menyalurkan sebagian tenanganya agar Hinata mendengar ucapannya dengan seksama.

Sasuke, dihadapan lembayung sinar senja yang mulai menerobos masuk melewati jendela. Mengintip sekaligus menjadi saksi di sore ini.

"…Menikahlah denganku…"

Lagi, Sasuke harus menerobos bola mata lavender yang indah milik Hinata. Menyalurkan kesungguhan yang terlukis di bola mata pekatnya. Meskipun manik lavender itu kehilangan cahayanya, setidaknya Hinata bisa merasakan denyutan aliran nadi yang mewakili perasaan Sasuke.

Hinata mendengar betul apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Hinata merasakan aliran darah yang cepat itu membuat tangan yang memegangnya terasa dingin sekarang menjadi panas. Terakhir, Hinata terhipnotis oleh bola mata pekat yang memperlihatkan sebuah ketulusan dan kesungguhan.

Cinta sejati, kadang tidak membutuhkan sebuah alasan. Karena cinta sejati bukan cinta yang disertai alasan.

Disitulah Hinata tidak bisa menemukan alasan _mengapa_? Mengapa Sasuke? Dan, _kenapa_?

Sungguh, tak ada motif apapun Hinata, tangan Sasuke menggenggam kuat tapi juga lembut karena Sasuke tengah mentransferkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya juga.

Sasuke mencoba ikut merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan lewat jemarinya, dan Hinata juga ikut merasakan apa yang Sasuke salurkan ke tangannya.

Kepercayaan, perasaan, keduanya sama-sama terdiam untuk merasakannya bersama.

Kepercayaan Hinata untuk menjadi dirinya saat di depan Sasuke. Kepercayaan Sasuke untuk mengetahui siapa dirinya di depan Hinata.

Perasaan yang memuncak, bergejolak.

"…Aku mencintaimu, bukan karena kau seorang Souke. Bukan karena keturunanmu sebagai Hyuuga. Tapi aku tahu diriku dan aku menjadi diriku sendiri dihadapanmu…"

"Menikahlah denganku" Ulang Sasuke.

Sekarang Hinata merasa aneh, kenapa jantungnya ikut memukul-mukul rongga dadanya? Tapi…suara jantung Sasuke sepertinya lebih kencang dari pada detak jantung Hinata.

Hinata tak merasa tersenyum, ia merasa sangat _bahagia_.

"Aku…mau, Sasuke"

_Rasanya damai dan tentram sekarang. Kalau kita bersama, kita akan merasakan hal ini bersama. Selamanya. _

Hinata terlalu malu untuk mengakui hal itu meskipun hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu.

Mereka berdua saling merasakan rasa yang tengah menyelimuti keduanya.

THE END

?

Mohon tenang! Semuanya mohon tenang!

Cerita ini belum selesai, sungguh! Saya belum merubah status fic ini dari 'avaible' menjadi 'relationship'

Maaf telat updet, dikarenakan UAS dan aku menderita sakit ;(

Terharuuu banget buat kalian semua yang menungu-nunggu fic ini.

Daaan aku merombak habis-habisan agar feelnya semakin berasa, hm….tapi sepertinya makin rancu.

Tadinya memang ini last chapter, berhubung kepanjangan jadi dibagi dua ya endingnya :D

.

Adegan Neji yang memeluk Hinata agak aneh ya menurutku, dan untuk catatan tambahan Neji menangis karena ia merasa bersalah dengan perlakuanya dulu kepada Hinata. Tau sendirikan Neji dulu kayak gimana? =D cuma gara-gara salah paham ayahnya jadi korban ia kan jadi kejam gitu ama Hinata, tak taunya Hinata tuh gak ambil pusing maupun dendam ama Neji. Wonderful buat Hinata yang pandai memaafkan XD

Sasukenya agak OOC ya kawan-kawan? Duuuh maaf ya, itu hasil rombakan loh..dan kalau tak mengena, maaf sekali DX

.

Info diskusi dulu nih, Narto Saipudin de mupi 6 *nulis yg bener, sengklek!*

Katanya eh katanya, MK bikin disitu kalo gak salah NaruSaku kena genjutsu Madara, dan semua chara di Naruto jadi bertolak belakang sama sifat aslinya.

Udah liat sampulnya kan? Liat pose dan baju Hinata kan? Hinata jadi cewek yang kayak Ino gitu, seksi, dll, dsb, dst, dkk. *bletakk*

Lha, Ino sendiri jadi kalem, Sasuke jadi playboy(nah ini yang aku gak ngerti. Playboy disini maksudnya apa?)dll,.

Kayaknya sih agak AU tapi masih ada canonnya. Mengandung humor juga katanya.

Sakura ama Naruto gak kepengaruh, enatah bagaimana bisa..

Kayaknya MK mau bikin chara-nya sendiri OOC, siapa lagi mangaka yang rela tokoh karakternya di-OOC-in?

Jangan-jangan MK suka baca fanfic nih XD ktahuaaan*plak!

Laaah semakin gaje, bales repiuan dulu aja deh,

* * *

**rexyrajak:** aul malah jadi ngebet banget ama sasuhina, ahahaha...maksih repiu-an rexy ;3 boleh minta lagi?

**Ryu Matsuda:** salam kenal juga tuan, mas, eeeh...aul harus panggil apa ya? waah makasih, hidungku jadi terbang kalo dipuji begitu *plak! ini baru updet, maaf yaa Dx minta repiuan lagi boleh? *digorok

**Micchi Megane:** wkwkwk...inspirasi fic ini justru karena perasaan naruto yang tetep mencintai sakura meskipun ia juga tau bahwa ia juga mulai mencintai hinata. makanya jadi lari ke sasuhina soalnya ternyata mereka cocok bangetss gyaaaaa *duoplaked*  
kebawa emosi ya? aduuuh . Souke itu golongan atas, Bunke itu golongan bawah :D mengertikah?

**IndigOnyx:** akakak...makasih udah nyempetin repiu :D tentu, maaf nih lama updet akunyah lagi sakit *gak ada yg nanya tuh*

**nona fergie**: oh gitu ya, aku akan belajar lagi bagaiman mengasah feel orang! yeah *kenapa jadi killer bee?* maaf ya telat, dan kutunggu juga senpai fic lanjutanmu :* makasih sangat itu repiuannya sangat membantu XD dan gak nyangka senpai bakal repiu semua chap! *guling guling kegirangan*

**Atamae Hinasudachi**: sempat nangis? apa lagi aul yang bikinnya lebih dari nangis *hiiiiiks* maaf telat nih updetnya Dx

**Ai**: makasih ya...duh sayang akunya lagi sakit jadi udetnya lemot D'X

**ika chan**:makasih...udah beberapa orang yang udah nangis baca fic ini *jadi ngerasa bersalah* plak!

**Yamanaka Thata** : heheeee jadi maluuuuu, makasih koreksinya. membantu sekaliiiii dan repiuannya juga, ahahahha *duokicked*

n: wah jangan ntar narto hancur gara-gara aku yg gk jelas gini. wkwkwk. sama aku juga, huwaaaa

sasuhina-caem : waaah maksih, aku jadi tersanjung :D berarti feelnya benar-benar dapat. insya allah. *plak jawab gk jelas*

Anonim: yaaa begitulah, senpai penuturan katamu bagus sekali. aku jadi termenung dan kemudian merombak fic ini gara-gara tulisan anda loh :D

Moku-Chan : makasih, gapapa kok aku kan baik *bohong* yaaa hubungan mereka agak susah untuk disatukan, tapi chap ini udah mewakilinya kan? XD

* * *

terimaksih bagi kalian yang senantiasa membantuku lewat doa, lewat kata melalui repiuan, dan sebagainya. itu sangat membantu sekali dan aku sangat menghargai hal itu C:

maaf kalo gaje ya, atau pun sulit dimengerti dan yang pasti aneh,

Karena aku newbie, mohon maaf banget ceritanya terlalu amatiran….

gaya bahasa tatanan kata...waah aku masih harus banyak belajar dari senior dan semuanya disini :D

Tolong beri aku flame/masukan/tambalan/komentar/pengarahan sanasini/atau apa saja(?) dengan cara me-repiu (**itu klik yang biru biru)**

Semuanya akan aku tampung dengan sukacita dan lapang dada.. yey xD

Last, Mind to review?

**r**

**e  
**

**v  
**

**i  
**

**e  
**

**w  
**


	5. End

Maafkan ketidak jelasan-ku minna x

Inilah chap terakhir,

Chap4-5 itu adalah endingnya. Aku bagi dua gitu, bagi yang kecewa atas chap 4 kemarin maaf ya o

Satu lg, gomen bgt updet lama –n-

Biasaalaaaah ngaret *plakplak*

Sudah ah, basa-basinya. Happy read~

**-KAMU**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (tidak pernah never selalu always, yeah!)**

**Story by: ul-chan**

**WARNING: OOC(maybe), EYD payah, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan, gakjelas, belepotan, kurangsanasini, ide cerita pasaran daansebagainya. Yap, perkenalkan aku author baru di fandom ini^^. Aku masih belajar untuk membuat fic XD. Yo semua salam kenal ^o^/**

**Warning: the last chapter! yiihaaa**

**Pairing: SasuHina (my first fic)**

**I hope u like it. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5 #endofall**

**Kembali ke masa lalu:_**

Uchiha cilik berambut raven itu berjalan dengan percaya diri memasuki lapangan pertarungan ujian Chuunin. Sepak terjang rekan satu timnya yang tadi bertarung pertama masih berbekas di lapangan. Sorak sorai penonton memanggil si petarung kedua.

"Ayo! Uchiha Sasuke! Munculah!"

Ya, itulah namanya. Sekarang pemuda cilik bermabut biru gelaplah yang akan menontonkan kehebatannya.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke melihat Neji yang ambruk lalu digotong oleh para ninja medis. Hyuuga Neji, apa Naruto begitu kuat sampai bisa membuatmu seperti itu? Yang Sasuke tahu Naruto hanyalah anak urakan yang tak bisa diatur.

Dan, kepala Sasuke mendongak ke atas melihat deretan bangku penonton.

Mencari sosok Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke menemukannya. Ia sedang terbatuk-batuk, mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Teman setimnya, kalau tidak salah bernama Kiba menopang tubuhnya yang terhuyung-huyung lemas oleh penyakitnya sendiri.

Merasa Hinata sudah sangat parah. Ya, Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Anbu misterius pun datang mengobatinya. Tapi matanya tetap tak mau terbuka, tak mau melihat pemuda cilik Uchiha yang akan segera bertarung ini.

Sasuke menebak, pasti saat Naruto bertarung dengan saudaranya itu, Hinata mendukungnya meskipun badannya yang sakit menjadi penghalang.

Ah…Sasuke membayangkan mimik bahagia Hinata saat Naruto menang. Senyuman itulah yang Sasuke inginkan.

_Harusnya senyumnya untukku, harusnya sorakan dan dukungan gadis itu hanya milikku_. _Hanya aku, aku lah seharusnya yang kau idamkan. Akulah seharusnya yang bertarung disini pertama kali, dan sekarang aku disini kau pun jatuh tak menghiraukanku yang selalu menunggu._

_Menunggu dirimu._

Seyuman yang teduh seperti mendiang Ibunya dulu. Tersenyum manis saat ia kesal karena selalu saja dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi.

Narutolah yang mendapatkan semuanya tentang gadis indigo itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kesal, sangat kesal!

.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka, monster dari Suna itu begitu sulit dikalahkan. Bertarung dengannya sama saja bertarung dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Lalu kenapa pangeran berambut kuning keemasan itu malah muncul menyelamatkan Sasuke atas nama **teman**.

Menggelikan, kenapa bocah autis itu malah datang menolong apa dia tidak mengukur kemampuan dirinya sendiri? Sok hebat, memang kau ini siapa Naruto!

Mulut Sasuke menganga, tak percaya dengan kenyataan didepannya. Narutolah yang memenangkan pertandingan dan melawan bocah monster dari Suna, Gaara.

Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Perasaan benci yang mulai menguasai.

_**Apa bedanya aku dan dia**__! __**Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu kuat?**_

.

Hari-hari mulai merambat, Sasuke berbalik memilih Orochimaru sebagai gurunya yang baru. Mengajarinya jurus-jurus dan merapalkannya dalam sekejap. Sasuke mempunyai otak yang cerdas. Dia dapat menguasai sebagian jurus-jurus Orochimaru.

Orochimaru berbalik bangga padanya.

Tak lebih tak kurang, itu hanyalah tipuan. Orochimaru hanya ingin tubuhnya. Tapi Sasuke belajar banyak hal tentang kehidupan, nyawa seseorang, dan kemauan.

Lagi, Sasuke berpikir tentang gadis berambut Indigo. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Bertambah kuatkah? Masihkah ia mengagumi Naruto?

Semua penasarannya yang mencekik seperti lemparan pertanyaan-pertanyaan maut, kini Sasuke sudah menemukan jawabannya kenapa Hinata begitu mengagumi Naruto. Dan yang paling penting, Sasuke tak bisa mengelak dengan semua kenyataan yang ada.

_Masa kecil mereka yang sama._

_Naruto sendirian, karena ia bocah Kyuubi sehingga ia dikucilkan._

_Hinata pun sendirian, karena dia lemah. Sehingga semua orang di klannya menjauhinya dan meragukannya._

_Kemudian, Naruto bertindak sangat bodoh, tidak bisa diam itu semua karena ia ingin mendapat perhatian dari semua orang. Iya kan? Akhirnya ia dikenal sebagai ninja pembuat onar._

_Tapi, berbeda dengan Hinata, kau melihatnya sebagai ninja yang menemukan jalan hidup._

_Kau ikuti langkah Naruto. Kau tepat berada di balik punggung Uzumaki tersebut._

_Jalan penuh cahaya. Kau ikuti setiap perjuangan yang Naruto lakukan._

_Agar kalian diakui._

_Ya, hanya itu._

_Kalian ingin diakui. Sebagai seorang manusia yang ingin mempunyai kehidupan yang normal seperti layaknya anak-anak yang lain._

_Itu __**tidak adil**__._

_Kenapa hanya __**aku**__, yang malah terperosok jauh kedalam __**lubang hitam**__?_

_Kenapa hanya aku yang disisakan oleh kakakku. Sehingga aku semakin mengenal apa itu dendam, jurus, dan kematian. Menyebabkan jalan yang kita tapaki jauh sangat berbeda, kalian berdua berjalan dibawah cahaya. Aku dibawah __**kegelapan**__._

_Hatiku sudah busuk, otakku menghitam berbelatung. Aku hanya memikirkan keburukan-keburukan kakakku Itachi tanpa mengetahui kebenaran dan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya._

_Kalian berdua pasti tertawa bahagia karena perjuangan kalian sudah selesai dan keinginan kalian terwujud. Aku juga, keinginanku terwujud tapi menyisikan dosa dan perasaan yang bersalah bersemayam dihatiku yang busuk ini._

_Kakakku, Itachi yang aku kagumi dan aku sayangi melindungi desa dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya. Mau berkorban melakukan apa saja. Demi __**desa.**_

_Membantai klan saja ia mau melakukannya, dan aku orang yang ia sisakan._

_Aku menangis._

_Ia pun menangis._

_Kalian __**tertawa**__._

_Beraninya. Kalian bisa hidup karena __**Itachi**__-lah yang berjasa!_

_Percuma, kalian sama sekali tak mendengarkanku._

_**Klan-ku tak dianggap**__._

_**Klan-ku tak terakui**__, kenapa!_

_Jawab aku! __**Kenapa! Untuk apa aku hidup?**_

_Mataku buta, aku lelaki tapi aku juga berhak menangis. Meratapi nasib yang sudah menjadi suratan takdir. Aku benci hidup kalau begini. Haha, tak ada gunanya untuk bunuh diri. Akan kuhancurkan __**konoha! **__, itu akan lebih __**bermakna**__._

.

_Gadis bersurai indigo. Itukah kau? Rambutmu bertambah panjang, mata lavendermu tak pernah kulupakan. Kau datang untuk menghentikanku, dan aku menginginkan hal itu._

_Aku berbohong bahwa aku melupakanmu, sesungguhnya kau tak bisa kulupakan meskipun aku sudah mengusahakannya._

_Kau bilang akan membangkitkan klan Uchiha bersamaku. Aku mau, tentu saja. Sudah lama aku menginginkan hal ini. Kau seperti matahari, begitu menyilaukan mataku. Aku ingin bersamamu dan keluar dari jurang gelap dan sempit ini._

_Itu pikirku…_

_Kenapa kau terus menunduk? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?_

_Aku hanya diam, aku tak bisa memaksamu. Aku takut melukaimu._

_Kenyataannya kau lah yang melukaiku. Kau berbohong padaku. Sakura yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini semua._

_Aku tak mau bertanya lagi._

.

"Cukup!" Sasuke meremas rambut ravennya. Mengenang masa lalu itu cukup menyakitkan. Meskipun jangka waktunya hanya 5 hari, itu sudah menjadi kenangan kan?

Semua pikiran-pikiran busuknya, _**enyahlah!**_ Sasuke sudah cukup kesakitan.

"Sudah cukup!" Sasuke berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ingin proyektor otaknya memutar kembali rasa-rasa pahit itu.

Segera saja ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya , ia harus segera bersiap. Hari ini ah bukan, tapi pagi ini juga Sasuke harus menghadiri pelantikan sahabatnya atau lebih tepatnya _saudara_nya yang akan menjadi Hokage ke-enam sekaligus menyatukan hatinya dengan rekan satu timnya juga, Haruno Sakura dengan ikatan pernikahan.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia juga akan seperti Naruto, ia akan menyatukan hatinya dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Yaa…Hinata tak pernah tau akan hari ini, dan semua itu akan menjadi kejutan.

.

Tok tok!

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata tak sabar.

Tok tok!

Kali ini Sasuke memukulnya lebih keras.

TOK TOK!

Sasuke tak punya kesabaran lagi. Meskipun pagi ini baru jam 6 pagi, tapi ia harus bisa membangunkan Hinata yang sepertinya masih terlelap.

Apa mungkin ia terlalu banyak menangis untuk hari yang sakral ini? Pernikahan Naruto….?

_Tapi Hinata sudah terpaut padaku bukan_? Batin Sasuke memanas, sepertinya ia harus mendobrak pintu ini!

.

.

.

"Hhh…?" Hinata membuka pintunya malu-malu, pas sekali dengan gerakan Sasuke yang akan mendobrak pintu.

"…Ada apa?" Hinata menjulurkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke lebih dekat. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya senormal mungkin.

"Ehem"

Sasuke salah tingkah, mau menjelaskan maksud yang akan terjadi hari ini pada dirinya dan Hinata agak susah. Ia kurang mempersiapkan kata-kata yang pas yang…

"…kalau tak ada keperluan, aku mau tidur lagi…"

"Hi-hinata!"

Panggilan itu sukses membuat gerakan slow-motion diantara mereka.

Hinata baru tersadar kalau Sasuke berpenampilan 180 derajat berbeda darinya. Jelas, orang Hinata baru bangun tidur(terpaksa). Melihat keganjilan tersebut membuat Hinata gugup plus malu.

"K-kau mau kemana Sasuke?"

Sasuke benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa, otak cerdasnya sedang tak berfungsi jika ada mahluk bernama Hinata ini didepannya. Mulutnya seakan dijahit sehingga bergumam tidak jelas. Terlalu gugup?

"….kau bicara apa, Sasuke?" Hinata menyipitkan matanyadan mendekatkan telinganya.

Buang-buang waktu! Sudahlah! Akhirnya yang Sasuke lakukan ialah menarik sebelah tangan Hinata dan menggendongnya dengan tidak etis sekali.

Hinata diangkatnya seperti karung beras, digendongnya Hinata di pundaknya.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana wajah Hinata yang memerah, memanas dan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena rasa gugup menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sasuke!" Hinata susah payah menyebutkan nama itu, "Mau kemana ini? Aku belum mandi!"

* * *

Gedung Hokage sudah ramai dikerubungi oleh penduduk desa, padahal acaranya baru akan dimulai 2 jam lagi, tapi dari tadi para penduduk desa itu tetap menunggu sang Hokage-keenam yang menyapa mereka.

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri sudah gatal, ingin rasanya ia berteriak di hadapan para penduduk desa yang semenjak subuh menunggu ia untuk keluar. Rasa gembira ini sangat-sangat menyesakkan, ia ingin berbagi dengan semuanya.

Sakura yang memandangnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman senang dan juga terharu dengan keadaan penduduk desa yang 180 derajat berbalik mendukung Naruto, tidak seperti _saat itu_.

Akhirnya Sakura yang memulai, ia menepuk pundak calon suaminya.

"Kenapa tidak menyapa mereka saja?"

Naruto menampakan wajah ketakutannya, "Kakashi-sesnsei akan membunuhku kalau aku muncul dihadapan penduduk desa sekarang"

"Masa bodoh dengan Kakashi-sensei, kau akan menjadi Rokudaime dan aku akan menjadi istri Rokudaime. Kalau Kakashi-sensei berbuat macam-macam kubuat ia merasakan Shannaro-ku"

Naruto salah menampakan ekspressinya, calon istrinya lebih menyeramkan dari siapapun!

"Boleh saja, rambutmu yang susah payah ditata itulah yang akan jadi taruhannya"

Kakashi memperlihat kuda-kudanya, seperti akan mengeluarkan Chidori.

Sakura histeris, rambutnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa akan hancur berantakan gara-gara Kakashi-sensei menyerangnya dengan Chidori, itu…tidak akan terjadi!

Dasar Sakura, karena panik ia malah menarik tangan Naruto dan melompat keluar dari gedung Hokage.

Baik Naruto maupun Kakashi mereka berdua terbelalak kaget, sekarang bertambah dengan penduduk desa juga yang kaget Hokage barunya melompat keluar dengan calon instrinya. Ada apa ini? Batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Lihat!"

Seru beberapa anak-anak yang melihat keanehan di hari pertama Hokage ke-enam yang melompat dan hendak mendarat didekat mereka.

"Sst!" Sakura memanggil Naruto, "Sapalah mereka!" katanya.

Naruto tentu saja sangat senang dengan ke-reflek-kan calon istrinya yang sangat-sangat kreatif. Ia mencium pipi Sakura sebagai tanda terimaksaih dan itu semua menjadi tontonan semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Whuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Surakan mewarnai awal dari pernikahan sekaligus fenomena yang sangat langka dilakukan oleh Hokage sebelumnya.

Sakura tersipu malu meskipun sebenarnya ia kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto, apalagi sambutan para penduduk desa sangat hangat. Pipinya memanas.

Mereka mendarat, dan anak-anak mulai mengkrubungi mereka malu-malu. Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Cantik…"

"Gentle sekali.."

Gumaman mereka jelas dan terdengar di telinga Naruto. Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Penduduk Konoha sekalian, dengarkanlah..hari ini aku menyatakan bahwa aku adalah Hokage ke-enam yang baru dan juga menjadi suami yang sah untuk Haruno Sakura"

Naruto berkata keras sekali. Semuanya berteriak memberikan kata selamat pada Naruto. Teriakan-teriakan membahana saat Naruto mendengar suara..

Blugh!

Ada yang terjatuh?

"Kyaaaaa! Haruno-Sama pingsaaan!"

Pingsan? Di tengah-tengah para penduduk! Inilah bukti pernikahan dan pelantikan paling kacau abad ini di Konohagakure!

* * *

Karena terjadi kesalahan jadwal yang sangat fatal mengenai hubungan Naruto-Sakura, Sasuke berusaha menahan ego-nya yang bergejolak yang disebabkan oleh si Neoduodobe* sebelahnya, Kakashi memegang dagunya dan mengusap-ngusapnya. Ia sudah memprediksikan hal ini sejak awal.

"….kalau kau mau mendengarku, Naruto…"

Kakashi terus mengomeli Naruto tanpa ampun, yang diomeli hanya mendengarkan tak ikhlas dan memasang muka tak berdosa.

"…benar-benar dimulai jam 9…" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ckck"

"Huh"

"Berhenti mengeluh Naruto, kau seharusnya berpikir dahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Tak kusangka Sakura terlular penyakit bodohmu itu.." Sasuke mencoba mengadili Naruto.

Gigi Naruto beradu merasa tak enak karena dipojokkan, "…aku tidak tega pada penduduk desa yang sudah menungguku berjam-jam! Aku ingin menyapa mereka dan membunuh perasaan bosan dari mereka! Aku-"

"Dan sekarang kau membuat penduduk desa menunggumu lebih lama lagi!"

Naruto menunduk. Semua ini masih baru baginya dan tidak mudah untuk membiasakan diri dengan sesuatu yang baru.

Sasuke menyadari hal itu dan menepuk pundaknya, "Maaf, aku hanya khawatir"

"Tidak apa, aku pikir Kakashi-sensei lebih khawatir. Makanya ia seperti itu"

Sasuke mencoba tersenyum untuk memulihkan perasaan Naruto. Sangat ampuh, kali ini Naruto merasa lebih baik.

"Terimakasih"

Kakashi sebenarnya tersenyum bersembunyi dalam maskernya, pandangannya tetap berkutat dengan novel kesayangannya. Tapi pikirannya sedang memikirkan mantan-mantan muridnya ah maksudnya muridnya kini sudah bisa bersatu kembali dan mewujudkan mimpi mereka bersama.

Indahnya persaudaraan.

Kakashi tersenyum lebih lebar. Dan membuat guratan pada maskernya. Semoga tak ada yang sadar.

"N-naruto-kun, Sakura-san sudah siuman.."

Suara ini…

Sasuke segera membalikan badannya agar bisa berpandangan dengan-

Calon istrinya, Hinata.

"S-s-sasuke" Hinata yang menyadari Sasuke memandang dirinya gugup luar biasa. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

'Aku pasti terlihat aneh' tangan Hinata meremas ujung bajunya. Lagipula kenapa ia harus memakai baju yang seperti seorang bangsawan yang mau menikah? Hinata berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah dan sebaliknya. Wajahnya merona. Baguslah Hinata menunduk, jadi Sasuke tak usah bersusah payah menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Kalau Sakura sudah tersadar, kita mulai saja acaranya" Kakashi memecahkan atmosfer yang terbentuk antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Tentu!" Naruto lah yang paling semangat, ia segera memegang lengan Sakura yang masih meraba-raba jalan.

"…Pelan-pelan Naruto!" Sakura memerah seperti gaunnya. Gaun khas klan Haruno, berwarna magenta yang biasa Sakura kenakan. Naruto hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau begitu…" Naruto menggendong Sakura ala bridal style, Sakura memekik menahan perasaannya yang tak karuan.

"Naruto!"

Wajahnya memerah seperti wajah Hinata yang biasa memerah karena didekati Naruto.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke balkon, dimana penduduk desa mendongak melihat ke atas dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi diatas sana.

"Para penduduk desa, kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto Hokage-keenam kalian. Sekaligus menjadi suami Haruno Sakura"

Tepuk tangan riuh bergema.

"Hari ini resmi nama Haruno Sakura akan dienyahkan dari desa ini, dan akan berganti menjadi Uzumaki Sakura"

Ino menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Mencoba menggoda sahabatnya yang masih digendong oleh Naruto dengan gaya yang –waw. Baik Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten semuanya bersiul bersama-sama yang memeriahkan suasana pagi hari ini.

Sakura hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Wajahnya benar-benar panas. Akankah ia pingsan lagi? Apa ia bisa kuat dengan godaan dari teman-temannya. Hari ini Sakura benar-benar keluar dari karakternya.

Naruto berbisik pada Sakura, "Sanggup berdiri Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tapi tangannya terus menggengam tangan Naruto.

Kiba bersiul dengan volume keras. "Wikwiiiiw*" melihat pergerakan Sakura yang malu-malu-tapi-mau.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan semuanya sebenarnya berusaha menenangkan perasaan gugup Sakura, "Tolong tenang semuanya…hari ini bukan hanya aku saja yang menjadi suami sah Sakura-"

Semua orang seakan-akan tak bernafas menunggu kata-kata yang terputus dari mulut Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, saudaraku. Pada hari ini juga menjadi suami yang sah untuk Hyuuga Hinata!"

"HAAAAAAA?"

Mana ada pernikahan dadakan semacam ini? Mana kartu undangannya?

Semua orang seakan dipermainkan, bingung, dan merasa ini hanyalah lelucon semata.

"Aku tidak bercanda" Naruto berkata seserius mungkin. "Inilah buktinya!"

Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata yang terus gemetaran untuk memperlihatkan mereka berdua dihadapan penduduk desa dan juga para tamu terhormat yang hadir –seperti Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari.

Mata mereka semua membulat saat Sasuke-Hinata berjalan mendekat.

Uchiha Sasuke mantan nuke-nin yang berhati dingin menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang super kikuk. Apa jadinya keluarga mereka? Saling diam dan kaku?

Hinata sangat kaget, tentu saja. Semua ini seperti sebuah mimpi, baru saja Hinata dilamar oleh Sasuke kemarin sore dan hari ini pembuktian kata-katanya yaitu ia benar-benar menikah apalagi berbarengan dengan pelantikan dan pernikahan Naruto!

Semua orang yang melihat mereka tentu lebih kaget. Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana asalnya? Apa mereka saling mencinta? Semuaaa pertanyaan menumpuk membajiri pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Hapus nama Hyuuga Hinata dan ganti menjadi Uchiha Hinata"

Kali ini Sasuke lah yang berbicara didepan khalayak ramai. Hinata makin memerah.

Neji memandang kedua pasangan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pantas Hinata tak begitu terpuruk saat ia dilantik menjadi Souke karena Hinata sendiri sudah menjadi klan-Uchiha seutuhnya.

Kok rasanya gravitasi tak mampu lagi menahan berat badan Hinata? Hinata merasa tubuhnya ringan seperti bulu.

Bruuk

Hinata pingsan. Sudah biasa.

Bruuk

Ternyata Sakura juga pingsan! Terjadi lagi.

Kedua suami itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi wajah mereka sangat-sangat cerah lebih dari sinar mentari.

"…."

"….Selamat!"

* * *

Epilog.

"S-sasuke…."

"Hn"

"Ini dimana?"

"Menurutmu dimana?"

"…"

"Kau tidak tau?"

"…"

"Ini kamar kita"

"!"

"Jangan bersembunyi dibalik selimut dong…Hinata-ku"

"…"

"Aku datang Hinata-ku…"

"D-diam! S-sasuke! Jangan panggil a-aku begitu"

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Kau malu, Hinata-ku?"

"Sasuke!"

"Panggil Sasuke-ku"

"…."

"Tidak mau? Baik, aku akan menyerangmu"

"J-jangan!"

"…."

"Sasuke!"

"…."

"Sasuke!"

"…."

"Sasuke-ku!, kyaaaaa"

.

.

.

**Fin~**

**Ini baru end dari semuanya. XDD**

**Puas? Puas?**

**Epilognya agak gaje. Akakakak…..udah blushing duluan jadi gak kuat buat ngelanjutinnya *plakplak***

**so-soalnya ayah ibu dibelakangku! *baru nyadar*  
**

**kyaaaaaah takuuuut plus maluuuu bikin fic beginian *masih dibawah umur* #taboked  
**

**pernikahannnya gaje pula. Naruto ama Sakura loncat dari gedung hokage untuk memperlihatkan satu sama lain (ke penduduk desa) bahwa mereka itu akan menikah (sekalian ama pelantikan hokage gitu...) yaaa...tapi pendeskripsiannya kurang.  
**

**nah, pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata juga bareng dengan mereka. dan lagi-lagi kurang deskripsiannya. payaaah *nabok diri sendiri*  
**

**baju yang mereka pakai gak begitu mewah dan wouw , soalnya ini kan dunia ninja dan yang aku tau bajunya tuh sederhana-sederhana aja, tapi mungkin agak rame dari yg lain, ah pokoknya begitu *maaf gak jelas*  
**

**rambut sakura digelung ke atas, karena rambutnya pendek jadi agak susah meriasinya..ya begitulah...**

**ending fic yang cukup cacad D'X  
**

**gomenne... x  
**

* * *

balas repiuwer dulu ya~

**astriamoricha: **oke, ini sudah ku lanjut, kuharap gak penasarannya lagi ya...hehe XD repiu lagi *plak*

**Ryuuka Nanaka: **Hah? kaget aku kirain matamu sakit karena apa, eeh ternyata fic ini penyebabnya. XD chap 5 ini udah panjang belum? repiu lagi yaaa *nebar beras*

**UQ: **hebat, kau menangkap semua maksudku di fic ini XDD arigatouu~~ repiu lagi yaaa *plak*

**Micchi Megane: **ahaha..asik virus sasuhina mulai menyebar. sip sip XD repiu lagi? *plak

**Just Tomat: **tenang tenang, ini baru selesai XD gmna? gmna?

**Shyoul Fishy: **nah ini baru end XD puas gak?

**Sasuhina-caem: **belum...belum ini baru beres...maaf jadi aneh gitu Dx repiu lagi ya tntg pndapatmu mengenai chap terakhir ini =)

**Suzu Aizawa: **belum...nah ini baru selesai XD gimana?

**Moku-chan**:belum, chap 5 inilah yg menentukan fic ini telah complete XD

**Nona-firgie**: blm...sekarang kuubah statusnya jadi complete XD puas gak ama endingnya? XD mengenai sasuhina di mupi 2 itu kayaknya sasu bilang gitu ke amaru deh, tapi gatau juga kalau pun iya it's the first word sasuhina #jger

* * *

**Note:**

***neo duo dobe: **Naruto-Sakura, soalnya mereka berbuat sesuatu yang dibatas garis kenormalan.

***wikwiiiiw:** siulan ini….tapi gak etis bgt yah, ahahaha

* * *

makasih buat siapapun yg sudah membaca fic pertama saya di fandom ini :) maksih yg udah merepiu dan setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini meskipun itu adalah silent-reader :D

sungguh, siapapun anda, saya sangat berterimakasih. karena kalau anda semua tak membaca fic ini, untuk apa pula saya publish? :)

Arigatou XDD

tolong tinggalkan jejak agar saya selalu bersemangat menulis fic sasuhina *ups

bye~ XD

Sign.

Ul-chan


End file.
